La Rebelión de los Vizard Renegados
by shinjiesbostero
Summary: Nosotros solo queríamos ser parte de ellos otra vez, ya otros como nuestro grupo habían regresado y fueron aceptados ¿Por qué con nosotros es diferente? Todo lo que hicimos fue para poder ser mejores Shinigamis, pero en vez de apreciarnos nos expulsaron y trataron como basuras, ahora les daremos una ultima oportunidad ¡O nos aceptan o el mismísimo infierno caerá sobre el Seireitei!
1. PROLOGO DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA

Disclaimer

Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, esta historia la hago por puro aburrimiento y sin ánimo de lucro, en definitiva no estoy estafando a nadie, así que abogados, no me jodan

PROLOGO "DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA"

La noche había caído en la Sociedad de Almas, bajo la luz de la luna llena se observaba como el Seireitei estaba inmerso en un caos completo, se acababa de detectar la presencia de un vasto lorde en el distrito 78 del rukongai y casi todo el Gotei 13 estaba en dirección a su enfrentamiento

La situación era bastante grave, una amenaza de tal magnitud requería el uso de medidas drásticas, por lo que la mayoría de los capitanes había partido en búsqueda del intruso, como era de esperarse la onceava división se encontraba bastante adelantaba en el camino con respecto a las demás, la emoción de una inminente batalla hacía que el capitán Zaraki apresurara cada vez más el paso

-Oiga capitán, ¿Cómo es qué entro algo tan poderoso como un vasto lorde aquí sin siquiera darnos cuenta?

Decía Yumichika Ayasegawa mientras seguía el paso de su capitán saltando por los techos de las distintas casas del rukongai

-¡A quien mierda le interesa! Por fin podemos luchar contra alguien fuerte, no hay porque pensar en cómo llego aquí ni esas estupideces

Dijo Ikkaku Madarame con emoción por la presencia de un nuevo rival y una sonrisa confiada en su rostro mientras Kenpachi seguía su camino con Yachiru colgada de su hombre sin prestarle atención a ninguno de los dos

-Ne Ken-chan ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? Hace un tiempo que estamos dando vuelta en círculos

Dijo la pelirosa generando una mueca de fastidio en el capitán

-Pero si tú me dijiste que fuéramos por este lado

-Eso es mentira Ken-chan, tú eres el que está perdido

Ambos comenzaron a discutir por cuál de los dos había perdido el camino sin percatarse de que Ikkaku se les adelantaba en búsqueda de su nuevo enemigo, después de todo, el humo y el fuego que se veían a lo lejos eran una buena pista de donde se encontraba

Después de usar unas cuantos shumpos el calvo había llegado a las cercanías de donde había aparecido el vasto lorde observando de primera mano los destrozos que había causado

Aquella figura humanoide estaba erguida frente a las precarias casas de madera y papel en llamas, rodeado por los cuerpos de un grupo de varios shinigamis que habían tenido la mala suerte de encontrárselo cuando salió de donde quien sabe lo haya hecho

La presión espiritual alrededor de aquel monstruo era tremenda incluso para alguien como él que había llegado a dominar el bankai, mientras tomaba su zanpakutō en forma de lanza con firmeza, no podía dejar de pensar que iba a ser falta algo más que solo su shikai para poder darle pelea a algo como eso

-Yare yare, creo que mi suerte está mejorando, tenerte solo para mí es algo que me hace hervir la sangre de emoción

Grito desde el techo donde se encontraba llamando la atención del vasto lorde que estaba en el suelo que lo miraba fijamente sin mover ni un solo musculo

El oficial de la onceava división salto hacia al piso e inmediatamente comenzó a correr a gran velocidad en dirección a su enemigo con su zanpakutō empuñada, la emoción los estaba inundando, no todos los días podía enfrentarse a alguien tan poderoso

-Espero que me des una buena pelea, BAN…

Antes de poder activar su bankai alguien se había puesto en su camino, no podía creer que alguien además de él estuviera allí, en ningún momento pudo sentir otra presencia además de la del hollow, ese sujeto parecía ocultar bien su reiatsu

-Creo que es una mala idea Ikkaku, tú no eres rival para él

El calvo observo al que se interponía entre él y su rival, este llevaba puesto un abrigo gris abierto que le llegaba hasta las rodillas sobre una playera negra con un símbolo de color verde como estampado, unos pantalones de jean negros y unas zapatillas deportivas

Ikkaku no pudo evitar sorprenderse cundo vio el rostro de aquella persona, aún seguía teniendo aquella apariencia de un joven cercano a los veinte con su cabello marrón alborotado, sus ojos esmeraldas y su sonrisa juguetona que recordaba bastante bien, aunque para un shinigami 50 años no es tiempo suficiente para olvidar a una persona, menos a alguien como él

-Se supone que fuiste exiliado, fue una orden directa de la cámara de los 46

Contesto el calvo poniéndose en posición defensiva, ese sujeto había sido declarado como de máximo peligro por la naturaleza de sus poderes, aunque el muchacho ni se inmuto por aquella reacción, manteniendo su sonrisa volteo hacia al vasto lorde y desenfundo su zanpakutō

Era una katana con su hoja completamente negra salvo por una línea verde a lo largo de esta, la empuñadura era también verde con una cinta negra atada a ella meciéndose caprichosamente con el viento

-Relájate Ikkaku, solo vengo a acabar con este maldito, hace tiempo que le sigo el rastro y créeme cuando te digo que esto es demasiado para ti

El del onceavo escuadrón dio una sonora carcajada al escuchar esto mientras una mirada confiada inundaba su rostro

-¿Y tú quien te crees para hablarme de esa manera? No seas presumido, cuando te fuiste apenas podías mantener tu shikai ¿y ahora me vienes con aires de grandeza?, ¡por favor! No me hagas reír mocoso

El muchacho no dijo nada, solo levanto su brazo derecho hacía el costado enseñándole al shinigami como su zanpakutō se iba desvaneciendo en el aire, para luego materializarse como dos pistolas similares a un par de Desert Eagle con el cañón un poco más largo de un negro con detalles verdes en el mango, apareciendo una en cada mano y dejando sorprendido al calvo

-Imposible, si en ningún momento dijiste el nombre de tu zanpakutō, no me digas que…

-Exacto, he dominado perfectamente mi bankai… pero no te emociones, para una basura como esta no va a ser necesario tanto poder, con mi shikai bastara para acabarlo

Contesto el castaño apuntando su pistola derecha y con una sonrisa alegre en sus labios, como ex miembro del escuadrón número once, uno de sus principales impulsos era el luchar con un enemigo poderoso

-¡Aquí voy!

Grito el muchacho dando un shumpo y situándose inmediatamente cara a cara con el vasto lorde dándole un disparo a quemarropa en su hombro, mandándolo a volar varios metros, haciéndolo chocar con una de las casas de los alrededores

-Vamos, está bien que sea fuerte pero tampoco para que estés sentido por ese pequeño golpe

Decía el joven con actitud alegre mientras comenzaba a saltar en su lugar preparándose para otro shumpo

Su contrincante estaba furioso y emitía un fuerte gruñido animal mientras se levantaba de entre los escombros, aunque era un vasto lorde su figura no era completamente humana, poseía una cola que bamboleaba pesadamente de un lado a otro mientras que sus extremidades estaban terminadas en garras similares a las de un reptil, su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por franjas azules y un par de pequeños cuernos adornaban su cabeza

Con furia levanto su brazo a derecho generando una enorme acumulación de reiatsu en ese punto dándole a la energía un color rojo sangre a medida que esta se iba materializando en una bola cada vez más grande

-¡Un cero!

Grito Ikkaku al ver como el ataque característico de los hollow se dirigía hacía a ambos, pero el joven no se inmuto ante ese hecho, sin apuro arrojo su arma derecha y poso la palma de su mano con suavidad deteniendo el cero y anulándolo completamente

Desapareciendo de su vista el muchacho se situó detrás del vasto lorde y le propino una fuerte patada en la zona de la costilla fracturando la capa ósea de este generando que rugiera de dolor, con otro disparo volvió a hacerlo impactar en otro de los edificios mientras el aburrimiento comenzaba a apoderarse de su rostro

-¿En serio? Llevo meses siguiéndote ¿y solo eso eres capaz de hacer?

El monstruo solo respondió con un rugido mientras sus heridas se iban cubriendo por una sustancia blanca que recomponía sus tejidos, una sonrisa volvió a formarse en el rostro del castaño

-Bueno, por lo menos todo esto no terminara tan rápido

En ese instante el vasto lorde se abalanzo sobre él comenzando a dar feroces zarpazos que su enemigo esquivaba con maestría por todo el campo batalla provocando más daños colaterales a las estructuras vecinas

Como un gesto de arrogancia el joven deshizo su shikai y comenzó a luchar con su zanpakutō en su forma sellada, bloqueando los distintos embates de su enemigo y dándole profundos cortes que salpicaban grandes chorros de sangre cada vez que encontraba una abertura

Pero por más que disfrutara mucho el combate, era hora de darlo por finalizado, en poco tiempo los capitanes estarían allí y su misión habría fallado si no acababa con su rival a tiempo

Antes de que su enemigo pueda atacar el muchacho le dio una fuerte patada al mentón haciéndolo volar varios metros, con un shumpo apareció justo frente al vasto lorde y tomo su rostro estrellándolo en el suelo dejando un gran charco de sangre en el lugar del impacto

-Me hubiera encantado extender nuestro encuentro, pero lamentablemente esas no fueron las ordenes de mi jefe

Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa mientras su zanpakutō se desvanecía y una de sus pistolas volvía a aparecer en su mano derecha antes de dar un salto apuntando al monstruo moribundo

-Fue un placer luchar contigo, ojala puedas encontrar la paz en la sociedad de almas

Dicho esto tiro del gatillo de su arma lanzando un potente cero de color verde hacia su enemigo caído haciéndolo desaparecer en medio de una explosión que se pudo ver a varios kilómetros a la redonda dejando solo un humeante y profundo cráter

Inmediatamente después de haber sido eliminada toda amenaza, una garganta se abrió en medio del campo de batalla dejando a salir a un pequeño grupo de personas, eran tres hombres acompañados por dos mujeres

-Buen trabajo Makoto

Dijo uno de los hombres adelantándose al grupo, parecía estar cerca de los 40, vestía un traje de ejecutivo negro con su saco abierto dejando ver una corbata negra y una camisa blanca, tenía una sonrisa gentil en su rostro adornado por una ligera barba y su cabello negro peinado prolijamente hacia atrás mientras sus ojos grises relajados se posaban en el joven

-Fue un gusto Kagawa-san

Contesto el muchacho correspondiendo el gesto mientras otro de los hombres también daba un par de pasos hacia adelante, parecía tener la misma edad que el muchacho llamado Makoto, tenía el rostro aburrido, usaba una chaqueta negra abierta sobre una camisa blanca desabotonada hasta el pecho con unos pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos

-¿No crees que te pasaste un poco?

Dijo observando la destrucción a su alrededor sin inmutarse mientras su compañero comenzaba a mirar para todos lados

-Perdón, tienes razón Hiruki, creo que se me fue la mano, ojala nadie haya salido lastimado

Contesto con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras mantenía su sonrisa despreocupada y se rascaba la nuca

-Eres un idiota, deberías controlarte mejor

Contesto el joven en tono de reprimenda mientras acomodaba su cabello rubio que caía sobre su frente y enfocaba sus ojos ambarinos en el muchacho castaño

-Ya déjalo tranquilo, acabo con el vasto lorde, no hay nada más que discutir

Grito la más joven de las mujeres saliendo en defensa de Makoto, parecía tener alrededor de la misma edad que los muchachos además de ser muy hermosa, era una cabeza más pequeña que sus compañeros y sus atributos no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños

Llevaba puesto un vestido celeste de verano debajo de una ceñida chaqueta blanca, mientras caminaba hacia ambos chicos su largo cabello blanco como una nube se mecía de un lado a otro y sus ojos celestes que resaltaban por la palidez de su piel miraban reprobatoriamente al rubio

-Bueno, parece que Mako-kun es intocable si el tifón Ryoko está presente

Dijo con voz burlona el último de los hombres, era el más alto del grupo con un físico importante, su cabeza carecía de pelo a excepción de una cresta hecha de su cabello rojizo que sumada a sus ojos rojo sangre le daban una apariencia amenazante, pero su rostro contrastando con su apariencia mantenía una sonrisa amigable

-¡Cierra el pico!

Dijo la muchacha dándole un codazo en el estomago del sujeto que le llevaba varias cabezas de altura, generando que el hombre caiga pesadamente tomando la zona golpeada

-¡Eso dolió Ryoko-chan! Encima acabo de arruinar mi conjunto nuevo con el polvo de aquí

El hombre llevaba puesto un conjunto deportivo bordo compuesto de un pantalón y una campera por sobre una playera blanca y unas zapatillas de correr

-Mejor, pareces profesor de gimnasia con eso puesto

Contesto la joven enojada aunque con un leve sonrojo en su rostro

-Pero Ryoko, Kengo no dijo nada que no fuera verdad

Dijo la última del grupo, era una mujer madura cercana a la edad de los dos adultos aunque un poco más joven, su cabello era azul marino recogido con un palillo y sus ojos eran penetrantes del mismo color detrás de unos lentes, vestía al estilo de una mujer de negocios, con una falda azul hasta la rodilla y una ceñida camisa de un sutil celeste debajo de un saco negro

-Pero que cosas dice Minami-sama, ese idiota no me interesa en lo más mínimo solo que me molesta que Hiruki quiera buscarle vueltas al asunto, la misión está hecha y eso es lo que importa

Contesto la muchacha notablemente sonrojada

-Claro, como digas niña, supongo que paso algo similar cuando golpeaste a Hiruki por conseguirle una cita a Makoto en el mundo real

Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa maliciosa aumentando el sonrojo de la joven

-Sí, recuerdo que él había terminado muy lastimado y que la muchacha que me presento era muy bonita

Añadió el castaño manteniendo su sonrisa despreocupada

-¡Eres un estúpido!

Dijo Ryoko mientras lanzaba un fuerte viento que hizo salir disparado a Makoto varios metros

-¡Ya me canse! Se supone que todos ustedes están condenados al exilio, que mierda están haciendo en la sociedad de almas

Grito Ikkaku cansado de toda la situación, hace cincuenta años todos los allí presentes habían sido catalogados como amenazas y habían sido expulsados al mundo humano, para ser unos vizards, el capitán Yamamoto había sido bastante piadoso al dejarlos ir

-Si, a mí también me gustaría saber qué es lo que pretenden aquí

Esa fue la voz del capitán de la sexta división Kuchiki Byakuya que hablo desde uno de los techos de las casas con la luna detrás de él, al notar su presencia el rostro de Hiruki se lleno de odio e inmediatamente desenfundo su zanpakutō dispuesto a matar al cabecilla de la familia noble que tanto aborrecía, pero la mano de su superior en su hombro lo hizo desistir de todo intento

-Solo queríamos mantener una charla con el capitán Yamamoto… Aunque no es necesaria tanta desconfianza

Dijo tranquilamente el de traje al ver como un instante todos sus subordinados tenían varias zanpakutō rozando su cuello, todos los capitanes y tenientes del Gotei 13 aparecieron a su alrededor excepto los de la primera división y Rukia Kuchiki

-El capitán general no está interesado en hablar con ustedes

Fue la respuesta de Shinji Hirako al aparecer junto al líder del grupo, pero solo se topo con la mirada tranquila de este

-Es una verdadera lástima Hirako… pero no pensamos irnos sin respuesta, después de todo nuestro viaje fue bastante largo… Makoto

Ordeno el de traje haciendo que su subordinado levante la cabeza del suelo para encontrarse con las zanpakutōs de Renji Abarai y Momo Hinamori posadas en su pecho

-Auch eso me dolió Ryoko… ¿Qué necesita Kagawa-san?

Contesto el joven sin inmutarse por la situación en la que estaba

-Creo que vas a tener que ir a buscar a nuestro comandante

-A la orden

Haciendo un saludo militar y con una sonrisa, Makoto desapareció ante la mirada atónita de los tenientes de la quinta y sexta división, en ese instante se pudo ver a lo lejos como explotaba una de las secciones del Seireitei para que inmediatamente el mismísimo Yamamoto Genryusai hiciera acto de presencia

-Debe de ser algo importante si enviaste a ese niño para llamar mi atención

Dijo el anciano mientras señalaba al muchacho que hacía una señal de la victoria con sus dedos y mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras volvía a lugar donde estaba para la sorpresa de sus guardias

-Lo siento comandante es solo que queremos discutir los términos de nuestro reintegro a la sociedad de almas

Dijo tranquilamente el de traje mientras Yamamoto abría uno de sus ojos en señal de sorpresa

-En ningún momento se ha levantado el castigo sobre ustedes, tienen suerte de seguir vivos después de semejante afrenta

-¿Y qué me dice de los compañeros de Hirako? Ellos también son vizards como nosotros

-¡Lo nuestro fue completamente diferente y tú lo sabes!

Dijo Shinji acercando más su zanpakutō a la yugular de su semejante mientras este mantenía su rostro apacible

-Eso no esta discusión

Fue la tajante respuesta del anciano

-¿Tampoco tendrá en cuenta lo que acaba de hacer el muchacho? Les soluciono un problema bastante grave acabando con ese Vasto lorde

El anciano observo por unos instantes al joven de ojos esmeraldas que silbaba tranquilamente mientras seguía recostado en el suelo

-Se le agradece su ayuda, pero eso no es suficiente para emendar los errores tan graves que cometieron en el pasado

-Por lo que veo su decisión es final

El anciano solo asintió con la cabeza en forma de respuesta, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los integrantes del grupo dejaron inconscientes a sus respectivos custodios y se agruparon alrededor de su jefe

-Veo que no queda otra alternativa… Hiruki has los honores

El rubio estiro su mano y en ella apareció una zanpakutō de la nada que no le pertenecía ni a él ni a ninguno de los allí presente, dio unos pocos pasos hacia adelante y clavo la espada en el suelo

- Debido a que nuestras justas demandas cayeron en oídos sordos, no nos queda más opción que demostrar por la fuerza lo que quisimos hacer por medio de las palabra, por lo que, con el aval de nuestro líder, desde ahora declaro que nosotros, los Vizard Renegados, ¡Entramos en una guerra total contra el Gotei 13 y sus shinigamis!

Dijo con voz potente mientras una garganta se abría a las espaldas del grupo y un atento comandante observaba seriamente como uno a uno los Vizards Renegados ingresaban en el interior de esta excepto su líder

-La próxima vez que nos veamos, va a arrepentirse de su decisión comandante

Dijo antes de cruzar el portal ante la mirada atónita de los tenientes y sus capitanes al ver como ellos habían hecho semejante acción como la declaración de una guerra e irse como si nada hubiera pasado

Y aunque no lo demostrara, Yamamoto estaba preocupado, el pudo sentir el poder de las zanpakutō de aquellos vizard, sabía que ese grupo era tan o más poderoso que los espada de Sosuke Aizen, aunque no le gustara mucho la idea, era un hecho que pronto el Gotei 13 debería enfrentar uno de sus más grandes desafíos

PROLOGO "DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA" FIN

Notas de Autor

Bueno acá estoy con mi segundo fic y con el primero que hago sobre Bleach, los que ya me conocen pensaran que como se me ocurre meterme en esto si ni siquiera voy por la mitad de "Los Últimos enviados de la Humanidad" (Mi otro fic de Evangelion), lo que pasa es que me entraron ganas enormes de escribir sobre Bleach y hacía tiempo que tenía una idea en mente, así que bue acá estamos

Para que no estén muy perdidos esta trama sería entre la saga del Agente Perdido y la de la Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años, además aclaro que no soy ni fan Ichiruki ni de Ichihime, ambas parejas me caen bien así que siendo sincero no sé con quién mierda va a terminar Ichigo en esta historia

En fin, espero que este comienzo les guste, dejen Reviews diciendo que tal les parece este nuevo proyecto, está por demás decir que acepto cualquier crítica con gusto ya que estas me hacen un mejor escritor

Sin más que decir se despide Shinjiesbostero saludos, suerte y nos estamos leyendo


	2. CAPITULO 1 REENCUENTRO

Disclaimer

Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, esta historia la hago por puro aburrimiento y sin ánimo de lucro, en definitiva no estoy estafando a nadie, así que abogados, no me jodan

CAPITULO 1 "REENCUENTRO"

-Te amo Ichigo

No, eso no podía estar pasando, ahí la tenia frente a él, vestida con un kimono blanco floreado, sus mejillas enrojecidas y su menudo cuerpo recostado en uno de los tantos arboles de cerezo que poseía la mansión Kuchiki mientras esos hermosos ojos violáceos lo observaban expectantes por su respuesta

Él no sabía cómo ni cuándo habían llegado a la sociedad de almas y mucho menos a la casa del estirado de Byakuya, pero ahora eso era lo que menos importaba, en ese momento debía enfocarse en como contestar a los sentimientos de la teniente del decimotercer escuadrón

Ella era sencillamente una diosa, más allá de que no esté muy bien dotada y sea una enana mandona no había forma alguna de negar ese hecho, antes de volverse a perder en esos perfectos ojos Ichigo respiro profundamente acumulando todo el valor necesario para contestar

Después de haberse enfrentado a Hollows, Arrancar, Fullbringer, Shinigamis que pretendían ser dioses y muchas otras cosas más, no podía creer que algo como eso lo estuviera dejando petrificado, sin tiempo que perder decidió dejar fluir sus palabras en vez de pensar tanto

-Rukia yo…

Pero antes de poder contestar vio como una almohada de proporciones gigantescas comenzaba a bajar del cielo amenazando con aplastar a ambos shinigamis, sin pensarlo dos veces desenfundo su zanpakutō, pero descubrió con terror que esta no aparecía por ningún lado al igual que su ropa quedando solo en bóxers

Desarmado, Semidesnudo y con la muerte sobre su cabeza, lo único que atino a hacer el shinigami sustituto fue poner sus brazos delante de su rostro y esperar el final, se dice que antes de morir vez tu vida delante de tus ojos, pero en vez de eso, Ichigo solo podía escuchar la estrepitosa voz de Kon

-Genial, voy a morir y lo último que pasa por mi mente es ese estúpido muñeco

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""

-¡Ya levántate Ichigo! Mira el lindo día que hay afuera y tú aquí enterrado bajo las sabanas ¡Eres un maldito holgazán!

Decía el alma modificada en forma de león de peluche mientras golpeaba repetidamente la cabeza del pelinaranja con un pequeño almohadón hasta que la mano del muchacho se aferro a su cuello

-Tienes mucho polvo encima, creo que te hace falta una buena limpieza

Dijo Ichigo disimulando du enojo mientras se levantaba y abría la ventana que estaba a un lado de su cama, tomando al muñeco por una de sus piernas comenzó a azotarlo contra la pared exterior de su casa

-¡Ya basta! ¡No tengo tierra maldita sea!

-Bueno, no perdemos nada con asegurarnos

-¡Suéltame estúpido cabeza de zanahoria!

-Como digas

Y así Ichigo soltó al peluche que cayó pesadamente en el piso, pero para su fastidio las molestias no habían acabado allí, por alguna razón sentía que algo o alguien lo estaba acechando

-¡Good Morning Ichigo!

Fue el grito de Isshin Kurosaki acompañado por una patada voladora, dando una par de pasos al costado esquivando la patada de su padre que salió volando por la ventana abierta cayendo sobre Kon

-Mierda, estos dos ni siquiera me dejan descansar un domingo

-¡Oni-chan el desayuno está servido!

Era la dulce voz de Yuzu desde la planta baja, después de comer bastante rápido para evitar al lunático de su padre, Ichigo le agradeció a su hermana por el desayuno, tomo un abrigo y salió a caminar un poco por la ciudad

Mientras caminaba por uno de los tantos parques de karakura Ichigo observaba como los arboles con sus hojas decoloradas por el otoño iban quedándose prácticamente pelados, el invierno estaba al caer y el clima comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más fresco

Pero por más que trataba de enfocarse en el paisaje no podía olvidar el sueño que tuvo, aún no podía entender a que había venido todo eso si él no veía a Rukia desde la batalla contra los Xcution, solo debía olvidarse de eso y ya, aunque ese sueño le hizo recordar lo mucho que extrañaba a la pequeña shinigami

Su actitud mandona, sus actuaciones de telenovela barata, los constantes patrullajes por toda la ciudad buscando hollows, como tenía que explicarles todas y cada una de las cosas del mundo humano, mierda incluso extrañaba los dibujos que hacía sobre ese estúpido conejo

Volteo su cabeza de lado a lado alejando esos pensamientos, no tenía caso darle vueltas al asunto, a veces los sueños pasan porque sí, aunque ¿Por qué su sueño trataba de una confesión de amor?

-Kurosaki-kun

La estrepitosa voz de Orihime Inoue había descarrilado su tren de pensamientos, ella se acercaba hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que siempre, llevaba puesto un anaranjado haciendo juego con su cabello y una falda negra mientras cargaba una bolsa de supermercado

-¿Cómo estas Inoue? Qué raro que no estés con Tatsuki

Contesto Ichigo amigablemente volteándose para observarla

-Tatsuki-chan esta en un torneo hoy, así que yo aproveche para comprar unas cosas, tengo toda para hacer un delicioso ramen

-Bueno, por lo menos tenía pensado comer algo normal hoy (Pensaba el pelinaranja)

-Además de una gelatina de curri para acompañarlo

-Retiro lo dicho, esta chica jamás cambiara (Se dijo a sí mismo en su mente resignado)

-¿Y tú que hacías por aquí?

-Quería despejarme un poco, el lunático de mi padre está más exaltado de lo normal y hoy no estoy con ganas de tolerar sus juegos

-¿Acaso estas de mal humor?

-No, no es eso, solo que tuve un sueño y me dejo un poco pensativo

-¿Y qué soñaste?

Ichigo no pudo evitar recriminarse a sí mismo en su mente, había hablado de más y ahora tenía que dar explicaciones

-No quiero aburrirte con toda la historia, ¿Qué te parece si mejor te acompaño hasta tu casa?

-D…de acuerdo

Dijo la muchacha bastante sonrojada comenzando a caminar junto con el shinigami sustituto, mientras que Ichigo se sentía aliviado de haberse zafado del interrogatorio y por evitar tener que hablar sobre ese sueño con alguien, definitivamente ese sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba

-Esas bolsas deben de estar pesadas, deja que las lleve por ti

-No hace falta, ya es suficiente con que me acompañes Kurosaki-kun

-Dejaté de tonterías, no me molesta para nada

Contesto el pelinaranja mientras tomaba las bolsas de la mano de la chica, en ese momento sus manos se rozaron y Orihime no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el contacto, definitivamente era la persona más feliz del mundo al caminar junto a Ichigo por aquel parque

Luego de casi media hora caminando, ambos llegaron al departamento de la joven, Ichigo agradeció mentalmente a su compañera por mantenerlo ocupado, por lo menos alejo por unos momentos aquellos pensamientos sobre su sueños

-Bien, aquí estamos, nos vemos Inoue

Dijo Ichigo mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a irse del lugar mientras que Orihime se había quedado parada en el umbral de la puerta aferrada a su bolsa de compras, tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para hablar

-Eto Kurosaki-kun ¿Quieres pasar un rato?

-¿Eh? Claro, supongo que estaría bien

Contesto el muchacho algo confundido por la actitud de la pelinaranja mientras esta esbozaba una enorme sonrisa

Después de acomodarse dentro del hogar de la joven, Ichigo se sentó frente a una pequeña mesa mientras Orihime traía el té para ambos y se ubicaba frente a él esperando a que este probara la infusión

El pelinaranja se debatía entre probar o no aquel liquido, ya había probado en algunas ocasiones los alimentos preparados por la chica que tenía enfrente y tuvo suerte de no lanzar todo el contenido de su estomago al suelo, por lo que no le generaba mucha confianza las habilidades en la cocina que poseía la joven

-Por favor Kurosaki-kun, dime que tal sabe

No podía decirle que no a aquel rostro angelical, así que con un esfuerzo sobre humano llevo la taza hacia su boca tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que lo distrajera del horrible sabor que estaba a punto de recorrer su interior, aunque termino por llevarse una enorme sorpresa

-Inoue, esto esta delicioso

Dijo Ichigo sin poder creer que lo que acababa de probar venia de la cocina de su compañera de clases, un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la muchacha al igual que una diminuta sonrisa

-Gracias, de hecho fue un regalo de Kuchiki-san antes de volver a la sociedad de almas

El muchacho también formo una pequeña sonrisa, aunque con un aire un poco melancólico, no podía evitar sentirse cuando recordaba a aquella pequeña y mandona shinigami

-La extraño bastante y puedo ver que tú también ¿verdad?

El rubor comenzó a recorrer todo su rostro causando que inmediatamente su personalidad fría vuelva a aflorar y su postura se vuelva completamente rígida

-No digas tonterías Inoue, de hecho, todo está más tranquilo desde que esa enana volvió por el lugar del que vino

Pero la risilla de Orihime lo descoloco aún más que antes

-Veo que no me equivoque para nada, parece que tú la extrañas más que cualquiera de nosotros

Ichigo no pudo hacer nada más que soportar la risa de la joven al verse así de descubierto, debía aprender a disimular mejor algunas cosas, no podía permitirse perder su reputación de hombre rudo y frio

Luego de unas pocas tasas más de té y de rechazar amablemente uno de los raros dulces de Orihime, Ichigo se despidió de la joven y salió del pequeño apartamento comenzando a caminar en dirección a su casa

Aunque el sol de mediodía estaba en su punto más alto, el frio no cesaba sin poder hacer más que recriminarse a sí mismo por no traer consigo algo más abrigado, de seguro en su hogar todos estarían a punto de sentarse a almorzar, pero por alguna razón no tenía hambre

De hecho no era la falta de hambre, sino una sensación que le evitaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa, un sentimiento de preocupación lo había abordado desde que se había levantado de la cama, más allá de su extraño sueño, era un presentimiento de que algo terrible estaba por ocurrir y que por más de que alejara ese pensamiento de su mente, no podía evitar volver al mismo punto

Prefiriendo evitarle la preocupación a su familia, decidió comer en un puesto de ramen que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, por lo menos la caminata le permitiría meditar sin riesgo de afectar a alguien más y el caldo caliente le haría olvidar el frio que estaba sintiendo

Después de pagar su almuerzo, el joven paso prácticamente todo el día recorriendo la ciudad de Karakura sin pensar en nada más que ese sentimiento que estaba comprimiéndole el pecho, pero por más que le buscara vueltas al asunto terminaba sin encontrar respuesta alguna

Llegando al final del día Ichigo opto por volver a su hogar antes de que el frio termine por enfermarlo, al caminar por las calles de una ciudad que poco a poco iba encendiendo sus luces una sensación de peligro comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, con su poco dominio del tema, podía sentir que una energía espiritual estaba siguiendo sus pasos

Decidió no darle mucha importancia hasta que lo que lo estuviera siguiendo demostrara ser hostil, sabía que aquella no era un hollow, estos no eran muy pacientes cuando de alguien con poder espiritual se trataba y aquella energía llevaba un largo trecho siguiendo sus pasos

Comenzó a dar unas cuantas vueltas esperando que esa cosa se aburriera de seguirlo, afortunadamente así como eso había aparecido se esfumo completamente, ya bastante más tranquilo, Ichigo camino las últimas calles que lo separaban de su hogar siendo recibido por unas preocupadas Yuzu y Karin

Estas lo bombardearon con preguntas sobre donde había estado y por qué había tardado tanto, por suerte su padre había cortado toda eso con una patada voladora en su rostro, por lo menos él no hacía preguntas

Luego de cenar y de haber amordazado y maniatado a Kon para evitar que lo moleste, Ichigo se dispuso a dormir esperando que sus sueños esta vez sean un poco más tranquilos y que de alguna forma le permitieran olvidarse de ese horrible presentimiento que no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""

-Te amo Kurosaki-kun

Antes de poder quejarse de su seño repetido, Ichigo cayó en la cuenta de que esta vez una hermosa chica de cabellos naranjas y ojos grises era la que le decía esas palabras, con su uniforme de escuela y un rubor en sus mejillas, la joven se encontraba recostada en uno de las rejas que tenia la azotea del edificio mientras lo observaba expectante por su respuesta

Él no sabía ni cómo ni cuándo había llegado al instituto karakura y mucho menos a la azotea de este, pero ahora eso era lo que menos importaba, en ese momento debía enfocarse en como contestar a los sentimientos de su compañera de clases

Más allá de su voluptuosa figura, la belleza de Orihime era irresistible, su sedoso cabello anaranjado se movía elegante por obra del viento y sus ojos grises brillaban con luz propia al encontrarse con los suyos

Ellos eran muy similares, a ambos la vida les había arrebatado lo que más amaban, a ambos le hicieron la vida imposible solo por lo extraño del color de su cabello, ambos habían sufrido por igual a lo largo y ambos han sido capaces de superarlo

-Inoue yo…

Pero ahora, una ola de proporciones inimaginables se acercaba al edificio amenazando con reducirlo a nada, sin detenerse a pensar en el hecho de que como había podido llegar hasta allí esa enorme cantidad de agua, Ichigo ingreso inmediatamente en su estado espiritual con la intención de huir junto con la joven de allí

Lamentablemente sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y termino por ser engullido dentro de toda esa masa de agua, mientras era zamarreado por aquella corriente el muchacho podía escuchar las estupideces de su padre

-¿Por qué a mí?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""

Lo primero que sintió al abrir sus ojos fue un frio atroz y una humedad recorriendo todo su cuerpo mojando completamente sus sabanas, frente a él estaba su padre con una sonrisa burlona y un balde vacio entre sus manos

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber qué es lo que había pasado, sin decir ni una sola palabra, Ichigo le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro de su padre que quedo incrustado en una de las paredes de su habitación

Luego de un baño, se vistió con su uniforme y bajo al comedor para un rápido desayuno, luego de despedirse de sus hermanas y con el estomago lleno, Ichigo Kurosaki estaba listo para un nuevo día

Pero ese presentimiento no desapareció, ni siquiera con el condenado sueño de anoche, lo único que faltaba era que soñase con Tatsuki, preocupado, confundido y algo sonrojado, el joven seguía su camino sin prestarle atención a nada que no fuese el tumulto de ideas que se arremolinaban en su cabeza

Tan enfrascado estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto a cierto muchacho de cabello azul y lentes hasta que choco contra él quedando desparramadas las mochilas de ambos en el suelo

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Kurosaki? ¿Acaso no vez que no eres el único que camina por aquí?

Decía algo molesto su compañero mientras recogía sus cosas del suelo dejando a un Ichigo algo confundido

-Ishida, disculpa no fue a propósito

Uryu no pudo evitar extrañarse por ese comentario, por lo general el pelinaranja lo insultaría o le echaría la culpa a él y ambos comenzarían a discutir, pero ahora lo veía con una sonrisa despreocupada aparentando que todo estaba bien

Decidió no preguntar, sabía que aunque preguntara Ichigo se haría el desentendido, al igual que él, ambos eran demasiado reservados con sus cosas y demasiado orgullosos como para admitir que tenían problemas

Ambos compañeros siguieron su camino hacia el instituto sin hablar gran cosa hasta que se encontraron con los demás miembros de su grupo, Sado iba silencioso como siempre mientras un sereno Mizuiro era el único que le prestaba un poco de atención a las estupideces de Keigo

Entre todo ese sin fin de palabras, Ichigo pudo escuchar como Keigo mencionaba que hoy llegarían tres estudiantes nuevos a su clase, al oír esto el pelinaranja prácticamente se paralizo, ¿Acaso esos tres serían parte de ese presentimiento que estaba sintiendo desde hace un par de días?

Rápidamente desecho esa idea, solo serían tres compañeros nuevos, nada más que eso, ese trió no cambiaría su vida más que como tres asientos nuevos en su salón de clases

En eso iba su mente mientras entraba a su aula hasta que escucho una voz femenina en su espalda, era Orihime acompañada por Tatsuki como siempre

-Ne Kurosaki-kun ¿Te enteraste de nuestros nuevos compañeros?

Al ver el rostro de la joven, Ichigo no pudo evitar recordar el sueño de la noche anterior y automáticamente un rubor subió por su rostro, cosa que Orihime pudo notar

-Kurosaki-kun ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves algo colorado

Dijo algo preocupada mientras palpaba la frente del muchacho, rápidamente Ichigo aparto la mano de la chica antes de que el sonrojo se vuelva más evidente y con una sonrisa algo nerviosa contesto la pregunta

-No Inoue no es nada, solo que estoy algo acalorado es todo

-¿Acalorado? Pero si prácticamente estamos en invierno

Contesto un poco confundida la pelinaranja generando que Ichigo se pusiera un tanto más nervioso tratando de buscar una respuesta

-Veras yo…

Pero para su fortuna el timbre que marcaba el inicio de las clases sonó oportunamente salvando al joven de aquella complicada situación, tratando de reacomodar sus ideas se sentó en su lugar mientras esperaba el ingreso de su docente de turno

Algo estaba pasando con él, en esos últimos días algunas de sus actitudes estaban cambiando, por lo general no tenía problemas con las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor ni hablar de que de poder hablar tranquilamente con Orihime en cualquier momento del día paso a trabarse con apenas una pregunta, necesitaba despejar su mente lo más rápido posible, no podía ser que un simple presentimiento lo cambiara de un día para otro

Al cabo de unos minutos su profesora de literatura ingreso por la puerta mientras que detrás de ella aparecían los tres nuevos alumnos de su clase vistiendo los uniformes del instituto, el trió se formo delante del pizarrón observando a todo el alumnado

El primero de ellos era rubio con ojos color ámbar y una mirada bastante desinteresada, a su lado otro joven de cabello castaño y una sonrisa despreocupada observaba a sus nuevos compañeros con unos atrapantes ojos esmeraldas y por último una joven una cabeza más baja que ambos se mantenía serena ante las miradas de alumnado masculino que admiraban la belleza etérea que le daba su piel pálida, su largo cabello blanco hasta la cintura y sus profundos ojos celestes

El del medio dio unos pasos hacia adelante y manteniendo su sonrisa fue el primero en presentarse con voz bastante animada

-Mi nombre es Makoto Yamagata encantado de conocerlos, espero que podamos llevarnos bien

El otro de los muchachos también dio unos pasos al frente y se presento, solo que a diferencia de su compañero, su voz y su rostro demostraban que el asunto no le importaba en lo más mínimo

-Me llamo Hiruki Ryoga un gusto

La última de los jóvenes finalizo la presentación dando unos pasos al frente y hablando con una delicada voz que embobaba a todos los presentes, claro exceptuando a Ichigo, Uryu y Sado

-Mi nombre es Ryoko Sagara, mis compañeros y yo venimos de un instituto del norte de la provincia, nosotros hemos sido amigos desde pequeños por lo que no se extrañen si permanecemos juntos la mayoría del tiempo, desde ya muchas gracias por recibirnos en su salón y como dijo Mako-kun, esperamos llevarnos bien con todos ustedes

Finalizo la joven con una sonrisa mientras volteaba hacia la profesora esperando la orden para tomar asiento al igual que los dos muchachos

-Bien chicos, tomen asiento

Los tres lugares vacios estaban entre los asientos que ocupaban Uryu e Ichigo, los nuevos quedaron acomodados de forma que la joven del grupo quedara en medio de ambos chicos, mientras se sentaba en su lugar Makoto le hablo al pelinaranja

-Ichigo Kurosaki ¿no?

Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa amistosa mientras extendía su mano en señal de saludo

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Contesto el saludo un tanto confundido

-Un muchacho algo loco me dijo que si me sentaba con alguien de pelo naranja me convenía no ser muy escandaloso, dijo que serias capaz de golpearme si no me comportaba con normalidad o si me refería en alguna forma a tu cabello

Dijo el joven castaño despreocupadamente

-Tsk, ese Keigo, solo soy del tipo que no tiene mucha paciencia, pero eso no significa que sea un ogro, si no me molestas yo tampoco lo hare

Respondió Ichigo imitando el ánimo de su nuevo compañero

-Perfecto, preferiría que seamos amigos

Después de decir esto la clase dio inicio y ambos jóvenes concentraron su atención en la lección del día, Ichigo rio mentalmente al recordar que por un momento sospecho algo de esos tres, aunque si hubiera visto el rostro de Uryu, el tema no le hubiera causado gracia alguna

El joven de lentes estaba aterrorizado, aunque el reiatsu de sus nuevos compañeros era prácticamente imperceptible, era la naturaleza de estos lo que le helaba la sangre, podía sentir como en cada uno de ellos unas bestias de poder indescriptible descansaban en sus interiores, principalmente en el joven sentado al lado de Kurosaki

El rubio sentado a su lado pudo darse cuenta de las sospechas que crecían en el interior del de lentes, disimuladamente enfoco sus ojos ambarinos en su compañero y comenzó a hablar en voz casi inaudible pero que no perdía su dureza

-Oye Quincy, no hemos venido a hacerle daño a ti ni a ninguno de estos chicos, solo queremos hacerle una propuesta a Ichigo Kurosaki, luego de que nos dé su respuesta nos iremos por el lugar del que vinimos, como esto no te incumbe en lo absoluto ¿Podrías dejar de temblar como gelatina?

-Kurosaki jamás accederá a lo que sea que quieran ustedes, además ¿Quién eres tú para decirme los temas que me incumben o no?

Contesto el muchacho con mirada desafiante, haciendo que en el rostro de Hiruki apareciera una sonrisa burlona

-Nuestro problema es con la Sociedad de Almas y con nadie más, no nos interesa un niñito que se autoproclama el último de su especie, sí Kurosaki nos ayuda, bien por él, y si no, mientras no se ponga del lado de nuestro enemigo, no sufrirá consecuencia alguna

Uryu entrecerró sus ojos, no podía evitar preguntar lo que para él era algo obvio

-¿Y qué pretenden? ¿Destruir la Sociedad de Almas?

-Nada más lejos de la verdad, solo queremos volver a los lugares que nos correspondían antes de ser expulsados

Contesto Hiruki restándole importancia al asunto dejando al Quincy bastante sorprendido, cuando iba a comenzar a hacerles más preguntas al rubio pudo escuchar un leve quejido de este

La joven de cabello blanco había acercado su banco disimuladamente y en ese momento había comenzado a pellizcar bastante fuerte el brazo izquierdo de su compañero

-Hiruki, creo que estás hablando de más, ¿No crees que sería mejor que cierres el pico y te concentres en el estudio? Sería una pena que Kagawa-san te reprenda por esto

Dijo la muchacha con una amigable sonrisa mientras comenzaba a torcer su mano generando tal dolor que el chico no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña lágrima

-Cre… creo que tienes razón Ryoko

Contesto el muchacho haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no gritar, la joven se mantuvo impasible mientras silenciosamente movía su banco a su posición original, dejando a un Hiruki frotándose el brazo intentando atenuar el dolor y a un Uryu con una gota de sudor frío bajando por su cabeza ante tal escena

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente, los tres nuevos compañeros estuvieron prácticamente uno pegado al otro por lo que ninguno de ellos cruzo palabra alguna con el alumnado del curso

Ya el sol comenzaba a ponerse y todos los estudiantes del instituto comenzaron su lento camino hacia sus respectivos hogares, e Ichigo Kurosaki, no era la excepción

Aún enfrascado en sus pensamientos, el shinigami sustituto recorría tranquilamente las calles bañadas por los últimos rayos de luz natural sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor así que no se dio cuenta cuando el trió de nuevos estudiantes lo cruzo en una calle desierta

-¡Hey Kurosaki-san!

Fue el grito de Makoto saludando con un brazo en el aire mientras se acercaba hacia el joven que correspondió el gesto con una leve sonrisa

-Yamagata, ¿Cómo están? ¿Acaso viven por aquí cerca?

Pregunto Ichigo aunque se extraño bastante al ver como los amigos del castaño estaban completamente serios mientras que Makoto volteo para ver a los otros dos chicos y estos afirmaron con la cabeza sin perder su semblante

Algo nervioso el muchacho rasco su cabeza como si buscara las palabras correctas que debía utilizar, luego de unos cuantos segundos se decidió por comenzar a hablar

-De hecho no, en realidad estábamos buscándote, lo que sucede es que mis amigos y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirte

-Bien ¿Qué necesitan?

-Bueno, esto es un tanto incomodo… ¡Ya sé! Mejor vamos a un lugar más tranquilo, creo que no sería bueno que haya personas cerca cuando escuches nuestra propuesta

Ichigo no pudo evitar alzar una ceja ante lo ridículo que sonaba eso, aunque más allá de lo extraña que resultaba la situación el joven que tenía enfrente parecía hablar bastante en serio

-Yamagata, no soy del tipo de persona que le gusten las bromas estúpidas

Dijo el pelinaranja un tanto molesto por la tomadura de pelo, ante esa reacción Makoto formo una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro

-Aquí nadie esta bromeando Kurosaki-san

Harto de toda la situación, Ichigo siguió su camino ignorando al castaño, pero al cruzarse con él inmediatamente sintió una enorme presión espiritual, esta era tan fuerte que el solo mantenerse de pie le resultaba algo complicado

Lentamente se volteo para observar a Makoto, pero este estaba impasible con sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco

-Kurosaki Ichigo, el shinigami sustituto que fue el único capaz de plantarle batalla a un monstruo como Sosuke Aizen ¿No puede soportar una pequeña presión espiritual como esta?

Dijo el muchacho mientras se volteaba manteniendo su sonrisa, Ichigo sin dudarlo tomo su insignia y se transformo en shinigami alejándose del castaño y apuntando su zanpakutō hacia él

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?!

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste en clase Kurosaki-san? Me llamo Makoto Yamagata

Contesto el muchacho para luego aparecer enfrente del pelinaranja chocando su zanpakutō con la del shinigami sustituto

-Y al igual que tú… Soy un Vizard

Al decir esto volvió a su posición original aún empuñando su espada y sin perder su expresión amigable

-¿Acaso eres del grupo de Shinji?

Pregunto Ichigo un tanto sorprendido por aquella revelación aunque aún se mantenía en guardia, ante esa pregunta Makoto no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada

-No, de hecho, pertenezco a una facción opuesta a la liderada por Shinji Hirako

-Entonces ¿Qué mierda quieren de mí?

Contesto el pelinaranja seriamente mientras se preparaba para el combate, mientras que el muchacho que tenía enfrente se cargaba su zanpakutō al hombro a la vez que sus compañeros aparecieron a su lado y comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria

-Síguenos y lo sabrás

Y sin darle tiempo a contestar el trió desapareció con un shumpo, luego de unos segundos vacilando entre seguirlos o no, el muchacho termino por ir tras ellos, saltando por los techos de los edificios de la ciudad, el grupo termino su marcha en la azotea del hospital abandonado en el cuál Ichigo recordaba haber luchado junto con Don Kan´Onji

Al llegar encontró a Makoto de pie empuñando su espada y manteniendo su sonrisa mientras que Ryoko y Hiruki estaban sentados en la barandilla del edificio con una mirada seria

-Bien, aquí me tienen, ahora contesta de una puta vez ¡¿Qué mierda quieren de mí?!

El muchacho hizo una pequeña reverencia y contesto manteniendo la cabeza gacha

-Kurosaki Ichigo, te pedimos humildemente que te unas a nosotros para ayudarnos a volver al lugar que nos corresponde en la sociedad de almas

Ichigo levanto un poco la cejas en señal de extrañeza, ¿Qué significaba volver al lugar que les corresponde?

-¿Y como se supone que lograran eso?

-Conoces al capitán Yamamoto, él es bastante inflexible, hemos hecho todo lo posible por el lado de la diplomacia pero no quiero entrar en razón, así que, lamentablemente, no vemos otra opción más que recurrir a la fuerza

Contesto Makoto un tanto resignado a los hechos mientras rascaba su cabeza

-Me niego

Fue la tajante respuesta de Ichigo que le causo al castaño un poco de sorpresa, aunque enseguida retomo su sonrisa

-Eh ¿Estás seguro? De hecho, pretendemos que sea un lugar mejor, tú estuviste ahí y sabes la desigualdad que hay entre los shinigamis y los demás habitantes de la sociedad de almas, nosotros acabaremos con todo eso

Ichigo se mantuvo impasible ante el discurso del muchacho y de la misma forma que la primera vez volvió a responder la propuesta

-¿Acaso no entiendes el japonés? He dicho que me niego, sé que el viejo puede ser muy cabeza dura y como tú a veces tengo ganas de darle una buena lección, pero si ustedes pretenden desatar una guerra, tendrán que disculparme porque yo los detendré aquí y ahora

Dijo empuñando su zanpakutō con decisión mientras su presión espiritual comenzaba a crecer, Makoto aceptando la decisión del pelinaranja con algo de pesar sonrió y levanto su espada

-Kurosaki-san, pareces bastante confiado, pero la verdad es una lástima rechazar tal desafío, no me gustaría que haya daños colaterales por una batalla entre ambos, sería mejor resolver esto en la Sociedad de Almas

El muchacho hizo aparecer la funda de su katana, esta era de color negro con unas letras cuneiformes de un color verde eléctrico, pero a medio a camino se arrepintió de su decisión volviendo a empuñar su arma

-¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no tenemos un duelo?

-¿Duelo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Pregunto Ichigo un tanto extrañado

-Luchemos, pero solo con nuestros poderes al mínimo, valgámonos solo de nuestra habilidad con la espada, el primero que llegue a los tres toques gana, no te preocupes seré suave por ser la primera vez

Dijo moviendo su catana de un lado a otro imitando los movimientos de un esgrimista

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Qué ganare cuando acabe con esto?

Dijo aceptando aquel desafío con la confianza inundando su rostro

-No creo que ese sea el caso, pero si sucede un milagro, puedes hacerme cualquier pregunta sobre nosotros y yo responderé la verdad

Respondió Makoto apuntándolo con su zanpakutō e imitando el gesto del pelinaranja

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué pretendes ganar con todo esto?

Pregunto Ichigo con una sonrisa desafiante, el muchacho retomo su gesto amigable ante esa pregunta mientras comenzaba a adoptar su posición de combate

-Solo un poco de diversión… además quiero saber… ¡Si eres digno de enfrentarte a un caballero en una batalla real Kurosaki Ichigo!

Contesto el castaño a todo pulmón mientras se lanzaba al combate llegando en fracciones de segundo hasta la ubicación de Ichigo que a duras penas pudo reaccionar para evitar que la espada lo cortara en dos

Ambos forcejearon unos segundos antes de tener que separarse debido a la cantidad de fuerza que ejercían uno sobre otro, pero sin darse respiro alguno, los dos volvieron a arremeter chocando sus zanpakutōs dejando escapar una estela de chispas con cada choque de los filos de sus armas

Para Ichigo le resultaba un esfuerzo tener que bloquear cada uno de los ataques del autoproclamado vizard, en cambio Makoto mantenía su sonrisa relajada mientras seguía dando fieros mandobles que chocaban con la alabarda del pelinaranja

Al ver que comenzaba a perder terreno, Ichigo utilizo el tamaño de su arma a su favor comenzado a responder los ataques aplicando más fuerza en sus golpes haciendo que su contrincante retrocediera ante el peso que chocaba con su katana

De esta forma el shinigami sustituto podía contrarrestar la diferencia de velocidad entre ambas armas, pero el rostro de su adversario seguía manteniendo su sonrisa como si todo el combate estuviera bajo su control, Ichigo comenzaba a fastidiarse ante la actitud del castaño que lentamente retrocedía ante sus embates

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso idiota?

-Tu idea de querer derrotarme con pura fuerza

En ese instante Makoto detuvo en seco con su espada el corte ascendente que iba hacia él, imprimiendo algo de fuerza fue capaz de separar el contacto que mantenían ambas armas por una fracción de segundo, tiempo suficiente para hacerle un corte que fue de un lado a otro en el estomago del pelinaranja

-Primer golpe

Fue lo que dijo un Makoto satisfecho por el resultado mientras Ichigo quedaba impresionado ante la velocidad de su rival, pero más impresión le causo el hecho de que aquel corte había sido mínimo cuando la distancia entre ambos permitía uno mucho más profundo

El shinigami sustituto retrocedió al igual que el castaño manteniendo su postura sin despegar la mirada de los ojos del muchacho

-¿Por qué no me cortaste?

Pregunto el pelinaranja con el rostro serio

-¿Acaso no lo hice?

Contesto Makoto un tanto confundido mientras observaba el filo de su espada como si algo estuviera mal en ella

-¿Acaso le llamas corte a un simple rasguño?

Volvió a preguntar Ichigo sin perder su semblante serio, ante esa pregunta el joven sonrió divertido y volvió a adoptar su posición de combate

-Ya te he dicho que tendremos nuestra batalla en la sociedad de almas, por ahora tomémonos esto como un juego, ya habrá tiempo de sobra para combates reales Kurosaki Ichigo

-¿Piensas que no soy de tu talla?

-Para nada, tus movimientos son buenos y tu técnica es admirable

Ichigo mantuvo su rostro serio ante el alago de su rival mientras este daba un suspiro ante la actitud del pelinaranja

-Vamos, no hay ninguna razón para tener esa cara Kurosaki-san, después de todo este es un duelo de practica ya que al parecer el termino juego te desagrada un poco

El pelinaranja asintió sin perder su rostro serio apunto su zanpakutō hacia el joven con firmeza mientras hacia una última pregunta antes de retomar el combate

-Solo hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte Yamagata ¿Qué demonios tienes tú de Vizard?

-Cuando puedas cortarme te contestare

Contesto Makoto con una sonrisa desafiante, en ese instante Ichigo apareció sobre él preparado para asestarle un golpe descendente, reaccionando apenas a tiempo el castaño bloqueo el ataque, la fuerza de este era tal que el suelo se vio agrietado alrededor de ambos combatientes obligándolo a hacer un shumpo para escapar de ese choque de fuerzas

El ataque de Ichigo siguió de largo dejando una gran nube de polvo, Ryoko que observaba seriamente todo el encuentro ahora en su rostro podía verse una ligera molestia, chasqueo sus dedos generando una fuerte corriente de viento viniendo detrás de ella despejando la visión del campo de batalla

Ahora un gran hueco se encontraba en medio del techo del hospital abandonado separando a ambos rivales, Ichigo no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa al ver a Makoto moviendo ligeramente su brazo derecho en señal de dolor

-Entonces será mejor que vallas pensando una respuesta Yamagata

Dijo un Ichigo confiado mientras esbozaba una sonrisa confiada al igual que su adversario, ahora comenzarían a luchar lo más serio que se los permitía el mutuo acuerdo entre ambos

Sus reiatsus comenzaban a hacerse perceptibles a la vista, un aura azulada comenzaba a rodear a Ichigo mientras que una verde emergía de Makoto, sin mediar más palabras los dos salieron disparados al combate, cada uno completamente decidido a ganar

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""

La noche ya había caído cuando Uryu comenzó a sentir un aumento del reiatsu de Ichigo, ya era obvio para él de quienes eran los responsables de eso pero no podía evitar sorprenderse por lo rápido que habían actuado esos tres, sin perder tiempo salió de su hogar llevando puesto su uniforme de Quincy

A medida que iba saltando por los techos de los edificios podía sentir como la presión comenzaba a aumentar sobre su pecho, sabía que no podría ser de mucha ayuda para Kurosaki sí se llegaba a desencadenar una lucha en serio, su orgullo no le permitía rehuirle a una batalla

En poco tiempo llego a aquel edificio abandonado y, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, una pequeña sensación de temor invadía su cuerpo al recordar la naturaleza del reiatsu de esos sujetos y al sentirla latente con cada golpe que cruzaban con Ichigo

Por unos instantes se mantuvo con la mirada en el piso pensando en que como afrontar todo esto, entrar en una batalla en la que uno sabe que va a perder no es algo bastante fácil de decidir, su orgullo como Quincy no le permitía hacer otra cosa que luchar, pero su terror a la muerte como ser humano era algo muy distinto

Él no podía entender como Ichigo se había lanzado a combatir contra ellos sin dudarlo, sabía que el shinigami sustituto no era muy hábil a la hora de percibir energía pero no hacía falta ser un maestro en ello para darse cuenta de lo peligroso que era ese grupo

-¡Ishida-san!

Esa voz chillona lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, por la calle venia corriendo Orihime acompañada por Sado, Uryu se quito sus lentes y ladeo la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no quería preocuparlos más de lo que seguro ya se encontraban

-Inoue, Sado, veo que sintieron el reiatsu de Ichigo allí arriba

Dijo el de lentes sin mostrar emociones, ambos asintieron, aunque la joven se veía extrañamente seria y calmada a diferencia de su preocupación permanente en ella cada vez que Ichigo debía luchar, ahora sin ni siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, la muchacha avanzaba a paso firme en dirección al hospital abandonado

-¡Espera Inoue es muy peligroso que entres ahí! No puedes imaginar los peligrosos que pue…

Grito el peliazul tratando de hacerla recapacitar hasta que fue interrumpido por la misma Orihime

-Lo sé, al igual que tú pude sentir su reiatsu, cuándo lo hice sentí terror, aunque apenas los pude detectar, supe que lo que sea que tienen en sus cuerpos es mucho más poderoso que nosotros, incluso me petrifique ante la idea de que se les ocurra hacer algo dentro de la escuela, algo que pudiera lastimarme

La voz de la pelinaranja se oía firme sin un ápice del temor que estaba describiendo, ahora ella se había volteado y observaba a Uryu directamente a los ojos

-Pero más miedo sentí cuando me comprendí que ellos estaban detrás de Kurosaki-kun, después de todo ¿Para que vendrían personas tan poderosas a nuestra escuela si no es para acercarse a él?... Así que Ishida-san, sí comprendo que no tenemos oportunidad y sí tengo miedo… Pero por una vez, ¡Quiero ser yo la que proteja a Kuroski-kun!

Uryu estaba sorprendido, eran pocas las veces en que había visto a una Orihime tan determinada, no podía sentirse un cobarde al compararse con ella, Ichigo era su amigo y estaba en peligro, ahora no era momento de ponerse a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ayudarlo

En ese instante pudo sentir la mano de Sado apoyándose en su hombro y dándole una pequeña sonrisa al igual que la joven de ojos grises, Ishida correspondió el gesto de ambos y asintió con la cabeza antes de comenzar a correr al interior del edificio junto a sus compañeros

Al cabo de unos minutos de subir los pisos de la estructura valiéndose de la fuerza de Sado para fabricar un ascensor a base de agujeros en los pisos, el grupo pudo llegar a la azotea encontrándose con un escenario distinto al que esperaban

En vez de encontrarse con un Ichigo ensangrentado y cubierto de heridas, pudieron ver a ambos contendientes prácticamente ilesos, más allá de unos pequeños cortes en la espalda y pecho del pelinaranja, rodeados de varias grietas y agujeros en toda la extensión de la azotea, mientras que al otro lado de esta podían ver al muchacho rubio y a la joven que se habían presentado esa mañana en su salón sentados con una expresión neutra en su rostro

A diferencia de los ajenos al combate, una sonrisa se marcaba en los rostros de Ichigo y Makoto, ambos empuñaban sus espadas con firmezas mientras sus auras bailaban al recorrer sus cuerpos, la emoción del combate había impregnado sus espíritus y ahora ambos estaban combatió pura y exclusivamente por gusto

Pero, aunque estuvieran luchando sin usar ni siquiera una fracción de su fuerza total el hecho de pelear solamente valiéndose de su resistencia física con tanta intensidad, comenzaba a pasarle factura a sus cuerpos

-¿Cansado Yamagata?

Pregunto Ichigo con su respiración agitada sin perder su sonrisa confiada

-Eso no debería decirlo alguien que va perdiendo, además, no es mi culpa que este gigai sea una porquería, en cambio, tú estás en tu forma espiritual Kurosaki ¿Cuál es tú escusa?

Contesto el muchacho castaño con algo de burla mientras respiraba con dificultad

-Digamos que luchar en un espacio tan cerrado no es mi fuerte

Ambos mantuvieron su mirada firme uno sobre otro, les parecía difícil de creer que solo veinte minutos de combate el cansancio en sus cuerpos llegara a ese punto

Ahora bajo el cielo estrellado de Karakura, rodeados por la luz que irradiaban los edificios del centro de la ciudad y ante la mirada atenta de sus respectivos amigos, ambos podían sentir que pronto llegaría el final de su encuentro

-¡Aquí voy!

Fue el grito de Ichigo al lanzarse de nuevo al combate a toda velocidad mientras que Makoto resistía el golpe de zangetsu con su espada sin poder evitar ser arrastrado por la fuerza de esta, dejando la marca de sus pies al deslizarse por el suelo de cemento

Antes de poder lanzar su contraataque, el castaño se vio bajo las incansables envestidas que daba un Ichigo al borde de su límite físico, apenas pudiendo bloquearlos con la hoja oscura de su arma, al parecer el cansancio le estaba haciendo más efecto del que pensaba

La velocidad con la que Ichigo manejaba su espada no le dejaba ningún espacio por el cual atacar, las muñecas ya comenzaban a dolerle por el increíble peso que ejercía aquella albarda con cada golpe que bloqueaba y las piernas prácticamente se estaban volviendo inutilizables por el uso extremo que le había dado al utilizar los shumpos

Se lamentaba por no haber podido conseguir un mejor gigai para aquel combate, le habría gustado poder extenderlo un poco más, pero si no terminaba con él con las fuerzas que le quedaban, podría llegar a sufrir un daño bastante grave

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano atrapo la espada del shinigami sustituto con la suya, la lucha entre las dos armas era difícil de mantener con sus muñecas destrozadas por lo que su katana temblaba al verse oprimida por el tamaño de zangetsu

-Me has demostrado que eres un digno oponente Kurosaki, es una lástima que esto deba terminar tan rápido

Dijo Makoto con una sonrisa aunque en su rostro se podía ver el esfuerzo que hacía para mantener su posición

-¿Ya te rindes Yamagata?

Contesto Ichigo también esforzándose para traspasar aquella defensa

-Un caballero jamás se rinde Kurosaki

Respondió seriamente el castaño

-¿Caballero? ¿Qué no eras un vizard?

Pregunto algo confundido el shinigami sustituto

-Si hubieras sido capaz de cortarme te habría respondido esa pregunta

-Aún hay tiempo para eso Yamagata

Ambos sonrieron desafiantes, por más cansados que estuvieran sus cuerpos, en ese momento, sus espíritus estaban más vivos y con ansias de lucha que en todo el combate

-No Kurosaki, voy a darle punto final a esto

En ese momento Makoto utilizo las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para realizar un shumpo apareciendo justo sobre la cabeza de Ichigo

-¡En este mismo instante!

La katana negra bajo directo sobre el hombro izquierdo de Ichigo dándole un corte profundo dejándole una herida de la cual emanaba un potente chorro de sangre

-Esto termina 3-0 Kurosaki

Dijo Makoto seriamente al aterrizar en el suelo al igual que las primeras gotas del liquido vital de Ichigo lo hacían mientras este sonreía ante el comentario del castaño

-No Yamagata, 3-1

En ese instante el muchacho se dio cuenta de un dolor punzante en su costado derecho, al bajar la vista pudo ver como la mitad del ancho de zangetsu se había hundido en sus costillas manchándose con su sangre

-Bien Kurosaki, ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

Pregunto el vizard a su rival esbozando una sonrisa un poco marcada por el dolor de su herida mientras aun mantenía su posición

-Muéstrame tus poderes de Vizard Yamagata, quiero ver a quien enfrentare en la sociedad de almas

Respondió Ichigo seriamente mientras el torrente del cual emanaba su sangre cesaba

-Muy bien, Kurosaki Ichigo, observa atentamente cual es el poder de los Vizard Renegados

El muchacho libero una fuerte cantidad de su reiatsu verde que salia disparado hacia el cielo mientras que con una mano quitaba la espada clavada en su costilla empujándola unos metros lejos de él junto con su portador

-Ese estúpido comportamiento, no puedo creer que vaya a mostrar sus poderes en el mundo humano

Dijo Hiruki sin cambiar su rostro aburrido mientras observaba la transformación de su amigo ganándose la mirada de una molesta Ryoko

-No sé de qué te quejas, tú en su lugar habrías hecho lo mismo… aunque tienes razón, revelar un secreto de batalla tan importante así a la ligera es sencillamente una estupidez

Contesto la joven resignada ante la situación mientras que el reiatsu de su amigo comenzaba a condesarse en su cuerpo cubriéndolo como si de una armadura se tratase mientras la herida en su costilla comenzaba a sanar

Y en efecto, una armadura verde que cubría su pecho, sus muslos y completamente sus brazos mientras una gabardina negra sin mangas se materializaba en su cuerpo y unas hombreras del mismo color que las demás protecciones aparecía por sobre ella

Lo que se suponía debía ser la máscara Hollow característica de los Vizard, en este caso era un casco con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón de un color verde con detalles en negro, con sus fauces abiertas por las cuales se podía ver el rostro del joven

Pero más allá del cambio físico, ahora su reiatsu era diferente ya que la presencia de la bestia que residía en su interior era mucho más perceptible, incluso Ichigo ahora podía sentir miedo por ese poder… más que miedo, era terror lo que recorría sus venas al igual que en sus amigos, algo había en esa presencia, algo perturbador, y más que nada… algo que para ellos era imposible de vencer

No sabía cómo, no sabía porque, pero la sensación de terror y parecía calar hasta lo más profundo de su alma, de seguro su expresión debía de haberlo delatado porque ahora Makoto comenzaba a caminar hacia él, con su espada hacia abajo y con una mano buscando la suya

-Tsugi no mai, Hakuren

-¡Makoto cuidado!

Fue el grito de Ryoko que hizo que el castaño retrocediera antes de que una barrera de hielo pasara encima de él, siguiendo el rastro del agua congelada pudieron ver al autor de aquel ataque

Parada en las barandillas en el borde de la azotea, una shinigami de pequeña estatura, cabello negro corto y atrapantes ojos violáceos que observaban seriamente la situación

-Que gusto volverla a ver, Rukia Kuchiki

Dijo Makoto mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia hacia la shinigami que ni siquiera reaccionaba ante ese saludo

-¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?! Su problema es con la sociedad de almas, ustedes no tienen nada que hacer en el mundo humano

Contesto Rukia con voz autoritaria aunque ninguno de los tres vizard hizo otra cosa más que mirarla atentamente

-Vaya, así que ahora la sociedad de almas nos presta un poco de atención, era necesario llegar a una guerra para que hagan lo que les corresponde

Dijo Hiruki con tono irónico mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba su amigo seguido por una Ryoko que miraba en forma amenazadora a la joven Kuchiki

Rukia no podía evitar sentir el mismo terror que tenían los demás al estar cerca de ese trió, sabía perfectamente que no podría plantarle batalla a ninguno de ellos, al menos a ninguno de los dos muchachos, pero ella se mantuvo serena ante lo peligroso de la situación

-¡No se hagan los idiotas y contesten!

-¡¿A quién le dices idiota intento de shinigami subdesarrollada?!

Fue la respuesta de una Ryoko enfurecida ante la actitud de la muchacha

-Calma Ryoko-chan

-¿Qué me calme? No molestes Makoto, ella es una shinigami y nos ataco, eso quiere decir que estoy autorizada a luchar con ella, solo déjame un poco de espacio y veras como acabo con esa pulga

Respondía la joven fuera de sus casillas mientras apuntaba con su dedo de forma acusadora a la shinigami

Ahora Makoto había puesto su mano en el hombro de la muchacha y aunque su voz y su rostro no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, la joven de cabello blanco se había paralizado completamente

-Aunque no me guste mucho dar órdenes, en esta misión soy el líder del grupo, así que preferiría que bajaras un poco los humos y dejaras las luchas para después ¿Podrías hacerme ese pequeño favor Ryoko-chan?

La muchacha no pudo hacer más que aceptar el pedido del castaño y pegar media vuelta para abrir una garganta

-Además, considero que la señorita Kuchiki ha sido muy valiente al venir hasta aquí completamente sola y plantarnos cara, y como caballero, es mi deber y naturaleza respetar esas virtudes, creo nuestra forma de mostrar gratitud por ello sería dejarla tranquila por el momento

Dijo Makoto cruzando su espada sobre su pecho como señal de respeto mientras sus compañeros estaban al borde de aquel portal, antes de ingresar en este, el muchacho le dedico unas últimas palabras al shinigami sustituto

-Nos vemos Kurosaki Ichigo, esperare con ansias nuestro combate

Y así el trió de vizards cruzo la garganta desapareciendo del lugar y dejando nada más que silencio y tranquilidad

-¡¿Acaso eres idiota o lo haces solo por gusto?!

Bueno, no tanta tranquilidad

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué el golpe enana?

-¿Cómo qué por qué? Te dejo solo un par de meses y ya te metes en problemas de nuevo ¡estúpido cabeza de zanahoria!

-Ya, cálmate un poco

-Cállate idiota, acaso… Ichigo ¿Por qué estas sonrojado?

Él no había podido evitarlo, pero al ver a Rukia inmediatamente llegaron a su cabeza imágenes de su sueño de la noche anterior generando que su rostro se tornara rojizo

-Nada, solo estoy un poco cansado

La muchacha volteo de un lado a otro su rostro resignada mientras ponía su mano en el hombro sano del shinigami sustituto y clavaba su mirada en los ojos miel del joven

-No tienes solución, siempre serás un idiota descerebrado, mejor dejemos que Orihime cure tu herida antes de que termines desangrado

Le dijo con una sonrisa que el muchacho correspondió con gusto mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia los demás

Aunque el terror de hace unos instantes seguía aún presente en su ser, Ichigo lo ignoro por completo al volver a ver a aquella enana mandona que cambio su vida completamente hace ya dos años, no sabía por qué, pero al observar aquellos ojos violáceos supo desde ese instante que todo saldría bien

Al igual que Ichigo, Rukia sintió un alivio enorme al ver que aún estaba con vida, sabía que tarde o temprano los nuevos enemigos de la sociedad de almas buscarían el apoyo del pelinaranja, aunque conociéndolo la respuesta que les daría era más que obvia, no podía evitar pensar en que serian capaces de hacerle ante su negativa

Por suerte para ambos nadie había resultado gravemente herido o peor, pero no podían permitirse bajar la guardia, aquella demostración había sido la prueba cabal de que ellos representaban seriamente una amenaza y el solo hecho de pensar que con solo quererlo cualquiera de ellos podría haberlos asesinado, les generaba una enorme impotencia

Pero más allá de cualquier preocupación respecto a la guerra que se avecinaba o por la herida en el hombro del muchacho, por un instante un pensamiento que paso por la mente de ambos llevo todo eso a segundo plano

-¿Por qué nuestros reencuentros siempre deben ser de esta forma?

CAPITULO 1 "REENCUENTRO" FIN

Avances

La guerra comienza oficialmente y varias cuentas pendientes deberán resolverse, ¿Cuál es el alcance real de los poderes de este grupo? ¿Por qué Rukia fue enviada al mundo humano? todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de "La Rebelión de los Vizard Renegados"

Notas de Autor

Bien, acá estamos con el primer capítulo de este nuevo proyecto y como verán la historia sigue más o menos la línea argumental de Bleach.

Principalmente me decidí a publicar este fic que hace tiempo rondaba en mi cabeza por el hecho de que no vi muchos de este tipo en español, siendo la mayoría historias que nada tienen que ver con el argumento original más allá de los personajes

No es que no me gusten ese tipo de fics, de hecho, hay algunos con tramas y narrativas excelentes que la verdad me fascinaron, pero siempre me quedaron las ganas de leer algo con las típicas batallas épicas de Bleach, al fin y al cabo, es un anime del tipo Shonen

En resumen, este fic va a centrarse más que nada en los combates, las historias de los OC y la confusión de Ichigo entre Orihime y Rukia, así que desde ya les digo que esto no va a tener citas, romanticismo ni nada por el estilo… Bueno, un poco sí, sino no sería un Adventure/Romance

En fin, acá se despide Shinjiesbostero esperando que les guste la historia y ya saben, dejen reviews, follows y bla, bla, bla, después de todo sus concejos me hacen mejor escritor y sus ánimos las ganas para seguir haciéndolo

Saludos, suerte y nos estamos leyendo


	3. CAPITULO 2 INVASION

Disclaimer

Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, esta historia la hago por puro aburrimiento y sin ánimo de lucro, en definitiva no estoy estafando a nadie, así que abogados, no me jodan

CAPITULO 2 "INVASION"

-La verdad que todo esto me parece completamente innecesario

Dijo una Ryoko algo fastidiada mientras el trió de jóvenes llegaba al Hueco Mundo a través de la garganta que habían abierto momentos antes

-¿Acaso hablas de la guerra?

Pregunto Hiruki sin perder su semblante serio aunque un dejo de interés podía verse en su rostro

-¿Qué? No, me refiero a tener que abrir dos gargantas seguidas, si nosotros vivimos en el mundo humano ¿Cuál es el chiste de todo esto?

Contesto la muchacha mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante y volvía a abrir aquel dichoso portal para aparecer frente a una gran casona con dos pisos de alto rodeada por un amplio jardín que era iluminado por unos cuantos faroles junto a sus dos compañeros

-Supongo que Kagawa-san toma recaudos como estos para evitar ser rastreados por la sociedad de almas

Dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros

-¡¿Y cómo demonios se supone que eso va evitar que nos rastreen?!

Grito la joven de repente en una explosión de ira

-¡Y yo que mierda sé!, solamente me limito a seguir ordenes no a cuestionarlas niñita caprichosa

-¡¿A quién le dices niñita caprichosa intento de metrosexual doradito?!

Respondió le peliblanca haciendo que en la sien del rubio una venita surgiera a punto de estallar

Sin pensarlo dos veces desenfundo su zanpakutō, esta era un mandoble de estilo occidental con una empuñadura dorada, la hoja del arma era de un acero plateado con lo que parecían runas doradas y la zona del filo era de un azul brillante

-¡Suficiente! ¡Me canse de esta mierda! ¡Tú te lo buscaste Ryoko!

Grito el rubio arremetiendo con su arma en su forma sellada mientras la joven hacía aparecer en su mano una kodachi, la tela que envolvía empuñadura de esta era de un celeste cielo dejando ver unas pequeñas partes de blanco como si de nubes se tratase y la hoja era de un blanco puro con unos letras negras en kanji como contraste

Parecía que la delicada hoja se quebraría ante el primer embate de aquella gran espada, pero contra todo pronóstico, la zanpakutō de la muchacha resistió sin problemas el ataque

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo? ¡Vamos Hiruki, se hombre y muéstrame lo que tienes!

Dijo la joven con gesto desafiante mientras mantenía el roce entre ambas armas

-¡JA! ¿Quién te crees para desafiarme con ese intento de zanpakutō?

Respondió el rubio con actitud de superioridad y una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro

-Siéntete libre para volver a atacarme, tengo toda la noche libre para patear tu estúpido trasero

Contesto una decidida Ryoko, aunque no hubo posibilidad de demostrar con actos sus palabras ya que de repente ambos contrincantes sintieron el golpe de una presión espiritual muy conocida para ellos

Al voltear sus cabezas pudieron ver a un Makoto cabizbajo aun manteniendo su extraña forma de vizard, a la vez que su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo y caminaba en dirección hacia ellos

Con algo de fastidio ambos se apartaron de su combate para dejar pasar al muchacho entre medio de los dos, solo que este al dar unos cuantos pasos cayo desmayado en el césped comenzando a respirar agitadamente mientras su armadura y gabardina se desmaterializaban

-¡Makoto!

Gritaron ambos jóvenes al ver a su amigo en el suelo a la vez que desaparecían sus zanpakutōs y salían en su ayuda, al levantarlo del suelo pudieron verlo en un estado cercano a la inconsciencia con sus ojos entrecerrados al igual que su boca

-Mierda, su gigai esta al limite

Dijo Hiruki un tanto alterado por la situación del castaño mientras se lo cargaba al hombro junto con Ryoko

-Este idiota, ¡sabía que no debía haber permitido que mostrara sus poderes!

-Tú viste su rostro Ryoko, el estaba disfrutando de ese combate y créeme cuando te digo que ni en un millón de años habrías podido evitarlo

-¡Cierra el pico Hiruki!

Fue el fuerte grito de la peliblanca cargado de impotencia y enojo, pero a pesar de la furia de las palabras de la muchacha el rubio ni se inmuto y mantuvo su acostumbrado rostro aburrido y sin emociones

-¿Por qué aún te empeñas en negarlo?

-¡¿Negar que cosa, Idiota?!

-El hecho de que Makoto ya hace tiempo dejo de ser el chico con el que vivíamos en el Rukongai, bien puede mantener su misma personalidad, pero tú y yo bien sabemos que es lo que hay en su interior

Respondió el muchacho fríamente mientras observaba directamente a los ojos celestes de la chica que bajo la cabeza ante esa verdad mientras apretaba con fuerza su mano libre

-Yo no pienso rendirme como tú lo hiciste, sé que aún podemos recuperarlo, sé que si regresamos a la sociedad de almas va a poder liberarse de esa bestia… Solo te pido que hagas conmigo este último esfuerzo… Por favor

Fueron las palabras de la joven al principio cargadas de odio pero que poco a poco fueron bajando su intensidad hasta convertirse en un ligero murmullo acompañado por un pequeño sollozo

Hiruki observo a su amiga por un momento, Ryoko tenía razón, él se había rendido hace tiempo porque, a diferencia de ella, vio en directo la clase de cosas que era capaz de hacer el muchacho que en ese momento se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo

Sabía de sobra que Makoto no era capaz de controlarse a sí mismo y como ese hecho lo hacía sufrir, pero luego de décadas luchando juntos para evitarlo y viendo sus esfuerzos frustrados una y otra vez, simplemente fue demasiado, solamente lo dejo estar ya que a fin de cuentas, si ninguno de ellos pudo hacer algo para ayudar al castaño, era porque se trataba de algo que solamente el mismo podría hacer

El rubio dejo escapar un suspiro antes de regalarle una sonrisa de apoyo a la joven Vizard cuyo rostro era surcado por un par de lagrimas rebeldes

-No te preocupes por estas cosas ahora, lo mejor será concentrarnos en las batallas que se aproximan, pero lo más preferible seria llevar a este idiota a la casa antes de que empeore y termine por joderlo todo

La muchacha solamente atino a mover la cabeza en forma afirmativa antes de corresponder la sonrisa y comenzar a llevar entre ambos al castaño hacia la interior de la casona

Caminaron hasta llegar al pórtico de esta donde abrieron las dos puertas de gran tamaño que tenia aquel edificio como entrada, al ingresar recostaron con cuidado al muchacho en un amplio y lujoso sillón que se encontraba en medio de la gran habitación que hacía de salón y recibidor

El cuarto en cuestión estaba decorado de forma un tanto antigua pero elegante, delante del sillón donde se encontraba Makoto recostado, había una pequeña mesa acompañada por dos sillones más chicos a los costados haciendo juego con el primero

Además de varios otros muebles que evitaban la sensación de vacío en aquel cuarto y una gran escalera con barandas de fina madera pegada a la pared derecha de este que daba paso al primer piso de la casa, todo iluminado por una fina y delicada araña que colgaba del techo justo en medio del salón

Apenas ambos dejaron al joven recostarse en el mueble, un hombre de traje de ejecutivo negro y cabello peinado hacia atrás comenzó a bajar de las escaleras, en su rostro podía verse una mirada tranquila y amigable hasta que pudo divisar al joven inconsciente

En ese momento su rostro se volvió completamente serio y sin decir ni una palabra camino hasta al muchacho y se quedo observándolo detenidamente

-¿Acaso fue derrotado por alguien?

Fue la pregunta del hombre que volteo el rostro para observar a ambos jóvenes recibiendo como respuesta un gesto negativo con la cabeza por parte de los dos

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entonces?

Volvió a preguntar el de traje sin perder su gesto serio aunque su voz no demostraba algún tipo de enojo sino más bien preocupación, ante la duda de su superior, Hiruki se aclaro la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar

-Luego de hacer contacto con Ichigo Kurosaki como estaba planeado, Makoto pidió la ayuda del shinigami sustituto para la invasión a la sociedad de almas, pero como puede ver, la respuesta fue negativa

Antes de poder continuar con su relato, la voz del rubio fue interrumpida por la voz de una notablemente preocupada Ryoko

-Al principio íbamos a marcharnos después de recibir la negativa de Kurosaki, pero Makoto quiso tener un duelo con él y ambos terminaron combatiendo, podría decirse que Makoto gano el encuentro pero su gigai no pudo resistir su propio poder

El hombre analizo en su mente los dichos de ambos jóvenes, había algo que no cuadraba del todo

-Pero eso no puede ser posible a no ser…

Quedo unos segundos observando a sus subordinados que terminaron por dar un leve gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, al ver sus sospechas confirmadas, no pudo evitar dejar salir un pequeño suspiro de resignación

-Era de esperarse, ciertamente esto puede llegar a ser un problema

Aunque inmediatamente la joven peliblanca comenzó a hablar rápidamente y con nerviosismo

-Demo… Kagawa-san… Solo han visto la forma de Makoto, además esa no es la única que él posee… por eso no hay porque…

- Ya lo sé niña, no es necesario que te pongas así, jamás he implementado algún tipo de castigo con ustedes y no pienso empezar ahora

Respondió el sujeto tomándola por los hombros con delicadeza y esbozando una sonrisa gentil

-Por más lamentable que sea, lo hecho, hecho esta, pero como ya dije, era de esperarse, ahora es solo cuestión de separar su espíritu del gigai y todo estará resuelto

Dijo el hombre que respondía al apellido de Kagawa mientras tomaba un guante negro que estaba en uno de los bolsillos de su traje, la prenda en cuestión era completamente negra a excepción de una especie de cráneo rodeado por una llama azul y otra roja

Con tranquilidad enfundo su mano en el guante antes de tomar ligeramente el brazo del joven llevándolo hacía a él, solo que en vez de estar llevándose el brazo físico del gigai, estaba llevándose un brazo traslucido, aunque con la misma vestimenta que llevaba el muchacho

Kagawa siguió tirando hasta que gigai y espíritu se separaron completamente, una vez separado de su cuerpo físico, el muchacho quedo tendido en el sillón, tosiendo pesadamente mientras trataba de recuperar su ritmo de respiración normal

Makoto mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras se recuperaba a la vez que dejaba salir un fuerte quejido con las palabras saliendo entrecortadas de su boca por la agitación

-Mierda… que porquería… de gigai

-Me disculpo, fue lo mejor que pude conseguir aquí

Fue la respuesta que recibió del sujeto de traje al cual ni siquiera había notado lo que le llevo dar un respingo que lo hizo caer del sillón

-Ka…Kagawa-san, yo… lo siento

Dijo el muchacho arrepentido de sus palabras mientras se mantenía en el suelo y bajaba la mirada

-Vamos Makoto, tampoco es para tanto, es más, concuerdo contigo en el hecho de que hubiera sido preferible obtener gigais de mejor calidad en vez del desperdicio que tenemos ahora, pero así es el exilio, hay que vivir con lo que se puede

Respondió el hombre con despreocupación y una sonrisa gentil, aunque el castaño aún mantenía la cabeza gacha y su mirada ensombrecida a la vez que apretaba sus puños con fuerza

-No, Kagawa-san, no es eso, me refiero a que por mi estupidez acabo de complicar las cosas para todos

Kagawa se puso serio ante esa respuesta, pero no duro más de unos segundos ya que casi al instante había retomado su semblante gentil, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el joven y puso una mano en su hombro

-Sí, es verdad que esto nos complica un poco las cosas, pero quizás, podríamos encontrarle una ventaja a esto

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Pregunto el joven ojiverde un tanto confundido por lo que decía el sujeto

-¿Por casualidad recuerdas cuál fue la expresión de Kurosaki al verte en ese estado?

-¿Su expresión? Bueno, lo vi bastante asustado, pero supongo que es normal por el _rugido_ ¿No?

-Podría decirse ya que ese es el objetivo de esa habilidad, una característica especial que potencia el reiatsu de un espíritu generando terror y debilitando a cualquiera que se enfrente a él y no sea capaz de sobreponerse a esta, prácticamente un arma psicológica a nivel espiritual

Dijo una voz femenina mientras bajaba por las grandes escaleras haciendo un fuerte eco con sus tacones al pisar la madera, al llegar al primer escalón se detuvo y observo detenidamente el gigai desmayado del castaño

-Hola Minami-san ¿Cómo esta?

La saludo el joven manteniendo la cabeza gacha y sin siquiera voltearse a verla

-Bien, aunque no podría decir lo mismo de ti Mako

El muchacho sonrió con tristeza mientras levantaba su rostro y dejaba salir una pequeña carcajada

-He estado peor

Un silencio incomodo inundo la sala, todos los presentes coincidían con el joven en ese punto y ninguno mostro intención de negarlo, una cierta tensión se apodero del ambiente por unos instantes, sin que nadie supiera como continuar la conversación

-Y bien Kagawa-san ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?

Fue la voz del muchacho rompiendo el silencio que le mismo había impuesto con su comentario, el hombre aclaro su garganta y se dirigió a los presentes con voz fuerte y clara

-Miedo… Ese es el punto… Miedo

El grupo se quedo un poco descolocado ante esa afirmación, aunque no hubo tiempo a dudas o replicas ya que el hombre continúo con su discurso

-Tú dices que viste miedo en su rostro cuando te transformaste, dime algo, ¿Acaso el miedo lo perjudico a la hora de luchar?

-De hecho, fuimos interrumpidos cuando completé mi transformación, por lo que no sabría decirle

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que viste en él? ¿Qué sentimiento te trasmitía su mirada?

Makoto dejo salir un suspiro ante esa pregunta, entendía bien a donde estaba queriendo llegar Kagawa, pero, por más que ya hace años conviviera con eso, no dejaba de molestarle aquella habilidad suya

-Ya se lo dije… miedo, solamente eso… miedo, el mismo que veo en alguien que debe luchar contra mí

El hombre sonrió ante esas palabras

-¿Ven? Ahí está su respuesta, sé que un combate pierde su nobleza al verse manchado por ese sentimiento y que todos preferiríamos recurrir a otro método, pero lamentablemente, si queremos lograr nuestro objetivo, una nuestras principales armas debe ser esa

-Porque el miedo desconcentra… El miedo corrompe… El miedo puede ser trastabillar incluso al guerrero más decidido… El miedo es la única arma que derrota al alma sin dañar al cuerpo… Una jaula de la que no se puede huir y que con el tiempo se hace cada vez más pequeña

-Así de destructivo es el miedo… por eso… no teman… Supérense, avancen y prevalezcan

-Maravillémoslos con nuestras técnicas, para que quieran ser como nosotros… Mostrémosles compasión el campo de batalla, para que ellos se sientan a gusto con nosotros… Seamos nobles a la hora de la lucha, para que ellos vean que no somos diferentes a ellos… pero…

-Si nada de esto funciona… Hagámosles ver el tremendo error que es el ser nuestros enemigos… Aterroricémoslos hasta el punto más recóndito de su alma, que vean que no por nada hemos sido elegidos por el destino y que acepten de una vez por todas… Que se han equivocado al abandonarnos

-No es lo más honorable y tampoco ese es nuestro camino para ser aceptados, confío en que sea solo algo secundario y que jamás debamos llevarlo a la practica

-Estén seguros de su victoria y nunca olviden que no están solos en esto, crean en sus zanpakutōs, crean en su hollow interno, crean en los que residen en sus interiores y principalmente… crean en ustedes mismos

Los cuatro presentes sonrieron ante las palabras del cabecilla de su grupo, la fuerza y la convicción con las que salieron de su boca rápidamente se les contagiaron

Makoto se levanto del suelo y materializo su zanpakutō en su mano, se quedo pensativo por unos segundos viendo la hoja oscura de su espada antes de sonreír con alegría

-Ellos están de acuerdo con usted Kagawa, ellos me ayudaran y me prestaran toda su fuerza como yo lo hare con ustedes… Prometo dar todo de mí en la sociedad de almas… Regresaremos triunfantes al Gotei 13 y ocuparemos nuevamente el lugar que nos corresponde ¡Mi espada y yo lo juramos!

Dijo con fuerza y con su espada apuntando al techo de aquella casa, sus ojos brillaban y su rostro lucia una mirada completamente decidida acompañada por una gran sonrisa

Los tres vizards restantes tomaron sus zanpakutōs imitando al muchacho, todos manteniendo la decisión en sus rostros y una sonrisa de compañerismo

-Bien, tienen la noche libre, disfrútenla, porque será su última noche en el mundo humano como exiliados, a partir de mañana… ¡Volveremos a ser Shinigamis!

Los tres jóvenes asintieron con una sonrisa antes de salir de aquel salón hacia sus cuartos mientras que la mujer de pelo azul se acercaba hacia a Kagawa y plantaba un suave beso en sus labios aferrándose a él

-Estuviste excelente querido

El hombre sonrió mientras le devolvía el gesto a su esposa rodeándola con sus brazos

-Gracias, aunque me gustaría saber qué piensas tú Kengo, supongo que escuchaste todo desde ahí atrás

En ese momento el enorme sujeto de cabello rojo salió de la cocina con su rostro completamente serio mientras se arrojaba en una de los amplios sillones del salón con una copa de vino en su mano

-Supongo que a pesar de tener casi ochenta años cada uno, siguen siendo unos niños soñadores, solo espero que no le alimentes un sueño que quizás termine por destruirlos

El sujeto de traje levanto una ceja extrañado por la declaración de su antiguo amigo, aunque sin perder su sonrisa

-¿Acaso no crees que podremos lograrlo?

-Por supuesto que creo que lo lograremos, pero tampoco es para que los quieras convencer de que vamos a vencer con una mano atada a la espalda

-No es malo darles un poco de ánimo

Kengo dejo salir un suspiro mientras movía en círculos la copa en su mano y fijaba su vista en aquel líquido, no podía evitar tener la sensación de que algo andaba mal con todo eso, pero rápidamente desecho esa idea, el iba a ayudar a su amigo tal y como este lo había hecho décadas atrás

-Tienes razón, supongo que estoy preocupado por los chicos, ya han pasado por demasiadas cosas

El de traje se quedo pensativo por unos segundos, luego se detuvo al oír como Ryoko y Hiruki luchaban por lo que sea que hubiere en el refrigerador mientras Makoto reía a carcajadas, con un suspiro y una sonrisa le respondió a su compañero que también oía aquel alboroto sonriendo

-Por eso es que debemos esforzarnos al máximo, al fin y al cabo, ellos se lo merecen ¿No lo crees así?

-Así es, no hay nadie que lo merezca más que ellos

Respondió el pelirrojo alzando su copa en el aire a modo de brindis, el trió de adultos sonrió ante el ruido que venía desde la cocina, hasta que el sonido del vidrio chocando contra el suelo acompañado de algunos improperios de la peliblanca terminaron con aquel ambiente

Kagawa se tomo la frente y dejo salir un suspiro de resignación mientras hacía uso de su paciencia para no matar a nadie

-Además, si nos lo llevo pronto a la sociedad de almas, creo que van a terminar destrozándome la casa

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""

Ya era entrada la noche en la ciudad de Karakura, la calma había regresado y atrás habían quedado el eco de los filos chocando con fuerza arriba de aquel edificio, aunque el efecto del combate seguía presente en la mente de Ichigo

El miedo que lo invadió al sentir la energía que salía de aquel vizard seguía dándole vueltas la cabeza, aún no podía comprender el por qué de aquel terror, era un miedo irracional comparable al de un niño pequeño con los monstruos debajo de su cama

Pero la intensidad de este no era nada comparado con el que había sentido en ese momento, y eso era más lo molestaba, el haberse quedado paralizado sin posibilidad de hacer nada en contra de aquel sujeto

Se recriminaba a sí mismo por haber sido un cobarde, si no hubiera sido por Rukia y el hecho de que Yamagata no tenía intención alguna de acabar con alguno de ellos, las consecuencias hubieran sido desastrosas

-¿Me oíste Ichigo?

Fue la voz de Rukia la que lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos, luego de que Orihime curara sus heridas, Urahara apareció en aquella azotea y les pidió a todos que lo siguieran, ahora el grupo se encontraba en su tienda sentados en el piso alrededor de la pequeña mesa al estilo japonés que hacía de punto de reunión, discutiendo de los hechos que habían pasado hacia apenas unas horas

-Oírte qué cosa

La shinigami le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro al ver como el pelinaranja la había ignorado completamente

-Hey ¡¿Y eso por qué mierda fue enana?!

-Por no prestar atención zanahoria con patas, la sociedad de almas está metida en un problema serio y tú te pones mirar volar las moscas estúpido

-En realidad, Ichigo no está obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto si no lo desea

El aludido observo seriamente al comerciante que mantenía su acostumbrada sonrisa y sus ojos ocultos por la sombra de su sombrero, sin decir ni una palabra se levanto hasta quedar en frente del sujeto rubio para luego darle una fuerte patada en el pecho que lo incrusto en la pared

-Siempre diciendo idioteces Urahara, es obvio que me interesa lo que suceda con la sociedad de almas, de la misma forma que aquí, allí hay personas que quiero proteger

Dijo el muchacho mientras volvía a tomar asiento a la vez que su víctima largaba un quejido mientras salía de aquel hueco y se volvía a sentar en el suelo

-Ichigo-san, tan elocuente como siempre

Dijo con una sonrisa adolorida mientras volvía a dirigirse a los allí presentes que se encontraban curiosos por el motivo de su llamado

-Y bien Urahara ¿Qué tienes para decirnos?

Fueron las palabras de Rukia que sonaron más a una orden que a un pedido

-Bueno, el acto de agresión de Ichigo acaba de ahorrarnos bastante tiempo, pero aunque ya tenga su respuesta, es necesario que también se los pregunte a ustedes tres

Dijo señalando a Orihime, Uryu y Chad, que observaban serios al sombrerero ya imaginando cuál sería su pregunta

-¿Cuál será su papel en esta guerra que se avecina?

El silencio se impuso en aquella pequeña habitación, los tres se quedaron pensativos por unos segundos, hasta que la primera en levantarse fue una Orihime con su rostro marcado por la decisión

-Si Kurosaki-kun ira, yo también lo hare… Estoy segura que él se esforzara al máximo por defender la sociedad de almas junto con Kuchiki-san… Sé que yo no soy débil y no podre ser de tanta ayuda como ellos, pero hare todo mi esfuerzo para mantenerlos a salvo y curarlos cuando lo necesiten

Dijo con su alegre voz llena de entusiasmo, aunque se sorprendió al sentir una mano en su hombro, al voltear pudo ver a Ichigo pardo junto a ella y regalándole una sonrisa

-Gracias Inoue, pero no estoy de acuerdo con eso de que eres de ayuda, estoy cien por ciento seguro de que sin ti yo ya habría muerto hace tiempo, eres una de las personas más valientes que conozco y estoy muy agradecido de tenerte como amiga… De verdad… Gracias

El rostro de Orihime paso por todas las tonalidades existentes del rojo antes de caer en una especie de semi-desmayo quedando en el suelo atontada por el tacto y las palabras del chico fresa

-No es nada Kurosaki-kun

Dijo la muchacha recostada en el suelo dando señales de que estaba bien, pero ante su caída Ichigo no pudo evitar tomarla en brazos para verificar que estuviera a salvo, generando, sí aún es posible, que la muchacha se sonrojara más todavía

-Inoue ¿Estás bien?

Ichigo recibió unos cuantos balbuceos a modo de respuesta, quedando notablemente confundido, sin más que hacer, el joven la acomodo con cuidado sobre el suelo de madera dejándola descansar

-Eso fue un poco extraño

Fue la voz de Yoruichi entrando a la habitación en su forma de gato y observando con detenimiento a la joven pelinaranja que se encontraba dormida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-En un caso como el de ella no es tan anormal

Dijo un sonriente Urahara, aunque rápidamente volvió a tomar su semblante serio y dirigió su mirada a los dos jóvenes que seguían sin responder

-Cuando Ichigo fue a rescatar a Kuchiki yo lo seguí, en este caso no va a ser diferente, si él va ir a la Sociedad de Almas, yo también lo hare

Fue la simple y concisa respuesta del moreno que se levanto decidido del suelo al igual que lo había hecho su compañera momentos antes

-¿Y tú joven Quincy? ¿Qué harás?

A diferencia del resto, Uryu se tomo su tiempo para pensarlo, aún estaba presente en su ser la sensación de terror que había experimentado al acercarse a aquellos chicos y ya comenzaba a afectarlo

No paso mucho tiempo para que el joven de lentes se levantara y observando directamente al sujeto de sombrero y sandalias de madera

-El miedo me desbordo al estar en presencia de ellos y eso es algo que mi orgullo no me permite sentir, por eso iré a la sociedad de almas, no me parece demasiado importante lo que le pase a los shinigamis, pero hasta que no combata contra esos tipos y enfrente mis temores, jamás voy a estar tranquilo

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del antiguo capitán de la duodécima división

-Perfecto, lo único que queda es activar el senkaimon y todo estará resuelto por mi parte, el resto quedara en ustedes chicos… El portal estará listo en tres días, descansen, porque luego no tendrán mucho tiempo para ello

Ichigo observo seriamente a su primer maestro, ese sujeto por lo general sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba y esta seguramente no sería la excepción

-Urahara ¿Qué son en realidad esos sujetos?

-Eso es harina de otro costal Ichigo, no tiene caso sumarte más preocupaciones, tú solo hazme caso y ve a descansar, y no te preocupes por Rukia, ella se quedara aquí

-Confío en que no vayas a hacer lo mismo que con la vez que enjuiciaron a Rukia

-No te preocupes, esta vez yo no soy el responsable de este alboroto

-Más te vale

Y así se despidió el pelinaranja antes de llevarse a cuestas a Orihime y salir junto con Chad y Uryu, una vez a solas con la teniente del escuadrón trece, Yoruichi y Urahara comenzaron su interrogatorio

-Y bien Rukia-chan ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Vine a buscar a Ichigo idiota

Dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos poniéndose automáticamente a la defensiva, al ver esa simple reacción las sospechas del rubio quedaron confirmadas, aunque no veía nada de malo en profundizar un poco más

-No estoy muy seguro de eso, sé que él es bastante importante para la sociedad de almas pero no creo que el viejo sea capaz de desprenderse de uno de los tenientes solo para usarlo de mensajero

-Yo solo sigo órdenes, no las cuestiono, además, no sé por qué habría algo raro en enviarme aquí, después de todo soy la más cercana Ichigo de entre todos los shinigamis

Respondió la muchacha sin perder su actitud, aunque esto último lo dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-Oh, ya veo, y que uno de aquellos vizards sea un antiguo cercano de tu hermano y el hecho de que hipotéticamente él te enviara aquí para protegerte de cualquier intento de secuestro o algo así, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver ¿No?

Rukia se torno seria ante esa insinuación

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Urahara?

Pregunto mientras sus ojos violáceos se clavaban en aquel sujeto que, lejos de inmutarse, mantenía su enigmática sonrisa

-Nada, solo tener una charla contigo que quizás te consiga un descuento a la hora de cobrar tu estadía aquí

-¡¿Acaso vas a cobrarme maldito estafador?!

-Sigue hablando y quizás reconsidere que sea gratis

-¡Eso es chantaje!

-Para nada mi querida Rukia, a esto se le llama negocio

Rukia suspiro resignada ante la astucia del sombrero mientras este la observaba con una sonrisa victoriosa, sin nada más que hacer, la muchacha se acomodo en su asiento y pregunto con voz firme

-¿Que es lo que quieres saber?

El hombre se rió ligeramente antes de observar directamente a los ojos de la shinigami

-Absolutamente todo

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""

Ya eran cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando Ryoko se había levantado de su cama, mientras estiraba un poco su cuerpo, contemplaba dubitativa el ventanal que daba una vista del gran patio que poseía la casa desde su cuarto, y como imaginaba, sus dos amigos se encontraban entrenando como era de costumbre, ante eso no pudo evitar dar un bufido de fastidio

-¿Acaso esos idiotas no piensan descansar aunque sea un poco?

Pero rápidamente dejo de lado ese pensamiento, dispuesta a empezar otro día, comenzó a cambiar su ropa de cama por algo para salir y que de seguro sería la última que usaría en el mundo humano

Unas calzas negras cubrían sus piernas mientras que una falda blanca con dobleces un poco más arriba de la altura de las rodillas estaba por sobre ellas, una camisa abotonada de manga corta color celeste que se veía escondida por un sobretodo negro debido al frio y un par de botas blancas completaban el atuendo

Después de un desayuno ligero, la joven salió al exterior para ver lo que hacían ambos muchachos, pero para su aburrimiento, el dúo estaba haciendo el mismo entrenamiento de todos los días

-Buen día Ryoko

Dijo Makoto sin detener los embates en el aire que daba con su zanpakutō en su forma sellada, este usaba unos jeans junto con una playera blanca, un chaqueta negra abierta por sobre esta y un paño verde atado a su brazo derecho

La joven movió su mano como respuesta mientras que Hiruki ni siquiera la observo debido a que este se encontraba sentado en el suelo meditando con sus brazos y piernas cruzados mientras reunía el reiatsu a su alrededor, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla negros junto con un abrigo con capucha blanco y cerrado

-¿Por lo menos han comido algo?

Pregunto la joven mientras se sentaba en las escaleras del pórtico y observaba detenidamente a sus dos amigos

-De hecho, hemos estado entrenando toda la noche

Respondió el castaño aun manteniendo sus constantes embates a la nada

-¡¿Están dementes?!

-Shhh, trato de concentrarme Ryoko y tus gritos no son de mucha ayuda

-Esto es el colmo... escúchenme bien par de inútiles, tú vas a dejar de luchar con el hombre invisible y tú vas a levantar el trasero del césped, quiero que ambos estén en la cocina desayunando antes de que cuente hasta tres

Los dos jóvenes prosiguieron con su entrenamiento ignorando completamente a la peliblanca cuya furia iba cada vez más en aumento

-1… 2… 3

Nada, ambos se mantenían totalmente concentrados en lo que hacían sin mostrar mayor interés en las ordenes de las joven

-Suficiente, ustedes se lo buscaron

La muchacha estaba preparada para atacar a ambos con su zanpakutō, pero justo antes de que saliera despedida hacia ellos, las puertas de la casa se abrieron

-Que bueno es verte entrenando con los chicos Ryoko

Dijo un tranquilo Kagawa mientras salía acompañado por los otros dos adultos del grupo, la aludida sonrió nerviosa mientras ocultaba en su espalda su zanpakutō a la vez que los dos chicos dejaban de lado sus respectivos ejercicios

-Lástima que ni en un millón de años serás tan fuerte como ellos

Dijo Kengo en tono burlón logrando hacer que la peliblanca hiciera un esfuerzo sobre humano por no perder la compostura, este vestía unos gastados jeans junto con una camisa de leñador y un grueso abrigo bordo, dándole la apariencia de alguien que vive en el bosque

-Déjala en paz Kengo, a veces no sé quien es peor, si ella que se enoja por todo o tú por que la fastidias cada vez que puedes

Lo regaño la mujer de cabello azul y lentes mientras suspiraba con fastidio, ella vestía unos zapatos de tacón negros, unas medias finas a diferencia de las calzas de la muchacha, una falda negra hasta las rodillas, una blusa blanca y una larga chaqueta azul marino junto con su pelo recogido con palillos y sus lentes

-Hey, ellos también la molestan

-Por el amor de Dios, Kengo, ellos son niños, tú eres un adulto o por lo menos lo eres en físico, ya déjate de tonterías

-Bueno, bueno, ya basta todo el mundo

Dijo con voz calmada el líder del grupo vistiendo su ya acostumbrado traje y su pelo hacia atrás, una vez calmado los humos de ambos adultos, Kagawa comenzó a hablar

-Bien, supongo que estarán todos listos

-Hai

-Perfecto, voy a abrir la garganta, aunque la realidad es, que esta ya está abierta de hace bastante tiempo, solo que no lo está completamente, es como para avisar que estamos yendo por así decirlo, después de todo, no creo que este mal hacernos de rogar un poco ¿No lo creen?

Dijo con una sonrisa mientras con la yema de sus dedos tocaba el aire creando una profunda grieta oscura quedando algo fatigado en el proceso y con su respiración agitada

-A partir de aquí no hay vuelta atrás, al menos no por un tiempo, saben lo difícil que es abrir un portal directamente a la Sociedad de Almas y la cantidad de reiatsu que conlleva

Los cinco asintieron completamente seguros de lo que hacían, el rostro cansado de Kagawa volvió a formar una sonrisa al ver esa reacción, volteo la vista para ver por última vez la casa que había llamado hogar durante tantos años antes de dar un largo respiro

-Volvemos a casa

Dijo antes de ingresar por aquel portal, uno a uno los demás fueron tras él imitando el reflejo de mirar hacia atrás una última vez antes de irse de allí, todos partieron excepto Ryoko, ella se quedo observando por unos momentos aquella gran casona

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al recordar todos los momentos que vivió en aquella casa, realmente había sido feliz en ella y aún le costaba un poco aceptar la idea del desarraigo, juntando un poco de voluntad, la muchacha dio un suspiro a modo de despedida y dio media vuelta hacia el portal

-Supongo que aquí empieza nuestra aventura… Solo espero no arrepentirme de esto

Ryoko fue la última en partir dando inicio a la invasión al Gotei 13, nadie en ninguno de los bandos sabía a ciencia cierta cómo resultaría el conflicto, pero había algo de lo que todos estaban seguros… Esto marcaria un antes y después en toda la Sociedad de Almas

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""

Desde hace horas podía sentirse una enorme acumulación de reiatsu cerca del límite norte entre el Seireitei y el Rukongai, una pista clara de donde aparecerían los nuevos enemigos de los escuadrones del Gotei 13

Cuatro de los trece escuadrones estaban apostados allí, centenares de shinigamis se encontraban en formación preparándose para la inminente batalla que se avecinaba mientras que sus capitanes se mantenían firmes frente a la puerta norte como última línea de defensa

Pero, por más que se contara con el apoyo de cuatro capitanes, en el ambiente se podía sentir un aire de nerviosismo, podría decirse que incluso hasta de temor

Las noticias son de correr rápido en el seireitei y no fue la excepción con la declaración de guerra de aquellos vizard, en cuestión de horas, todos y cada uno de los shinigamis estaba enterado del incidente y como aquellos sujetos habían sido capaces de huir sin ningún rasguño de casi todos los capitanes y tenientes del Gotei 13, e inclusive, haber noqueado a varios de ellos

Si tan fácil se habían deshecho de shinigamis tan poderosos, ¿Qué podían esperar ellos? Simples soldados rasos que apenas si podían dominar sus zanpakutōs en su forma de shikai

-Se ven un tanto nerviosos

Fue la observación del capitán Syunsui Kyōraku ante el panorama mientras bebía una pequeña botella de sake

-Es de esperarse, no todos los días nos enfrentamos a algo así

Contesto Jūshirō Ukitake mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y observaba con preocupación cómo fluctuaba el aire justo en el punto donde se condesaba todo el reiatsu

-¿De qué demonios sirven guerreros que se sienten intimidados por algo como eso?

Se quejo un molesto Zaraki Kenpachi mientras empuñaba su espada con fuerza ansioso por comenzar a luchar

-Vamos, es imposible pedirles que no tengan miedo, incluso los del escuadrón 11 se ven un poco perturbados, aunque debo admirar la emoción por la batalla en sus rostros

Respondió un Kyōraku despreocupado mientras le daba otro ligero trago a su botella

-Solo espero que haya alguien lo suficientemente fuerte en ese grupo como para darme una buena pelea

Dijo el capitán de la undécima división sin prestarle mucha atención a nada que no sea aquel punto de energía mientras que en su rostro comenzaba a formarse aquella sonrisa que aparecía cada vez que ansiaba una batalla

Mientras que los capitanes de la octava y decimotercer división se encontraban conversando sobre lo que pasaría en unos instantes, el cabecilla del clan Kuchiki y capitán de la sexta división se mostraba ausente a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ni siquiera reacciono ante la habitual provocación de Kenpachi y mucho menos a los informes que daba su teniente desde el frente

Su vista estaba fija en aquella fuente de reiatsu mientras que su rostro se mantenía impasible como siempre, aunque sus ojos seguían sin despegarse de aquella energía como si la examinaran completamente tratando de encontrar el más mínimo cambio en ella

-Capitán llevamos casi una hora haciendo guardia ¿Por qué cree que aún no aparece ningún enemigo?

Fue la voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos, cuando enfoco la vista en el origen de ellas vio a su teniente observando tan fijamente como él aquel movimiento en el aire

-Es obvio que quieren llamar la atención

Respondió con su semblante inexpresivo sin perder de vista su objetivo

-¿Acaso pretenden tendernos una trampa?

-No lo creo, si ese fuera el caso, a estas alturas ya abrían actuado, no es eso, ellos son ex shinigamis y saben perfectamente cómo funciona nuestra defensa, no necesitan pensarlo mucho para saber que un ataque sorpresa sería una perdida tiempo

-Entonces, podría ser que estén infiltrados entre nosotros

-Sería una opción inteligente si trataran de destruir el seireitei, pero este no es el caso, ellos buscan un combate directo y que sea presenciado por la mayor cantidad de testigos posibles

-¿Para qué?

-Simple, por más estúpido que suene, su intención es impresionar a la Sociedad de Almas

-¿Cómo esta tan seguro de eso?

Pregunto un Renji un tanto confundido mientras volteaba a observar a su capitán que se tomo unos instantes para responder

-Porque conozco personalmente a uno de ellos

Fue la seca respuesta del capitán del sexto escuadrón que dejo con la sangre helada a su teniente él cual no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, este no dudo un segundo en volver a preguntar pero antes de siquiera poder abrir su boca un fuerte crujido se escucho en todo el lugar

-Ya están aquí

Dijo un impasible Byakuya al ver como una grieta iba apareciendo en el lugar donde hacia un segundo el aire se deformaba por la energía, esta se abría hacia los lados rebelando seis siluetas

En el medio de la enorme fractura se podía ver a un tranquilo Kagawa con sus manos entrelazadas atrás de su cuerpo, a su derecha se encontraban Makoto, Hiruki y Kengo, y a su izquierda a Minami y Ryoko

Makoto sonreía como un niño y sus pupilas se dilataron de emoción al ver como se habían formado los escuadrones para recibirlos mientras tomaba su zanpakutō con firmeza, el solo pensar en la batalla que se aproximaba hacia recorrer en un su cuerpo una enorme adrenalina

Hiruki observaba todo con su acostumbrado rostro aburrido a la vez que mantenía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, así se mantuvo hasta que pudo divisar al pie del enorme portón al capitán de la sexta división, inmediatamente frunció el ceño y su rostro se lleno de enojo

Kengo mantenía una sonrisa y su enorme espada descansando sobre su hombro complacido por el despliegue de fuerza del seireitei, aunque su emoción no era tanta como la del muchacho castaño, saltaba a la vista sus ansias de luchar

Minami, a diferencia de sus compañeros, fijaba su vista en la sociedad de almas y el Seireitei, admirándolos con una ligera sonrisa y un dejo de nostalgia en su rostro a la vez que mantenía sus dos manos aferradas a la pequeña daga que tenía como zanpakutō

Mientras que Ryoko miraba con un dejo de superioridad en su rostro serio a todos los shinigamis que se encontraban debajo de ella, con sus manos en la cadera y su largo cabello blanco meciéndose con el viento y con su kodachi atada a su cintura

-No ha cambiado nada desde que nos fuimos

Dijo una sonriente Minami sin dejar de observar maravillada los alrededores

-Desde que nos echaron querrás decir

Respondió Kagawa con tranquilidad en su voz y rostro generando que su conyugue bajara la vista un tanto triste de recordar ese hecho, el hombre volteo hacia ella y le regalo una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mentón delicadamente con una mano

-No te preocupes amor, ahora nos aseguraremos de nunca más nos pase algo como eso

La peliazul miro fijamente los ojos grises de su compañero antes de devolverle el gesto y afirmar con la cabeza

-Bien, Hiruki… Ryoko… Kengo… Bajen y hagan lo que saben hacer

-¡Hai!

Respondieron los tres al unisonó mientras saltaban de la grieta cayendo en las calles del Rukongai frente al cuerpo compuesto por el conjunto de cuatro divisiones, dejando una densa nube de polvo con su caída

El rostro de Makoto se llenó de sorpresa e incredulidad ante esa orden, se supone que él es la principal fuerza de ataque del grupo ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?, rápidamente volteo su rostro hacia el hombre de traje, pero antes de poder abrir la boca una mano quedo frente a su rostro

-Makoto, tendrás más de una oportunidad para luchar, esta guerra será larga y no quiero que gastes tú energía en una simple escaramuza, además, es más que seguro que Kurosaki vendrá aquí, así que obtendrás lo que buscas a su debido tiempo

Aunque la explicación del de traje no le quitaba el fastidio que sentía en ese momento, dejo salir un bufido en forma de queja y volteo la mirada hacia el campo de batalla

-¿Qué pasara con usted y Minami-san? ¿Acaso no pelearan?

Pregunto el castaño con su rostro completamente serio

-Ella y yo nos encargaremos de la invocación, tú quédate aquí y baja cuando te lo indique

-Como diga

Fue la seca respuesta del chico que se mantuvo atento a lo que pasaba abajo mientras ambos adultos desaparecían con un shumpo del lugar, podía ver como las columnas de shinigamis se mantenían en su posición sin tener aún la iniciativa de atacar

-Den lo mejor de ustedes chicos

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""

El trió de vizards se acercaba a paso firme hacia el contingente de shinigamis, ninguno de los tres se veía intimidado por el número de enemigos frente a ellos, de hecho, una sonrisa confiada adornaba sus rostros

-Ya saben lo que acordamos, no debe haber más bajas de las necesarias

Advirtió Ryoko sin perder su sonrisa mientras continuaba avanzando, Kengo dejo escapar una sonora carcajada ante esas palabras

-Niña ¿Acaso sabes cuantas décadas te faltan para poder ordenarme algo en batalla?

-Agradece que todos esos sujetos estén frente a mí para descargarme

Respondió con arrogancia la peliblanca

-Tú deberías ser la agradecida pequeña, es más, quizás puedas aprender algo hoy

-Cómo si un viejo inmaduro pudiera enseñarme algo

-Basta los dos, no estoy de humor para soportar sus estúpidas peleas

Dijo un Hiruki inexpresivo, aunque su voz denotaba un dejo de fastidio, Ryoko sonrió ante la reacción del rubio que rara vez demostraba algo que no fuera aburrimiento mientras que Kengo suspiro resignado ante la poca paciencia de su joven compañero

-Acabemos con esto, tengo algo mucho más importante que hacer aquí

Dijo el joven de ojos ambarinos mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección hacia la columna repleta de guerreros, al ver tomar el chico la iniciativa, Ryoko y Kengo realizaron un shumpo saliendo en direcciones opuestas

Hiruki comenzaba a acercarse hacia sus oponentes que ya se encontraban listos con sus espadas desenfundadas, sin siquiera dignarse a materializar su zanpakutō, el muchacho seguía corriendo a lo que parecería ser un suicidio

Ya solo quedaban un par de metros entre él y los shinigamis, pero antes de chocar contra ellos, el joven freno en seco y lanzo ambos puños con fuerza hacia adelante, lo próximo que vieron los guerreros en la primera línea fue un enorme bloque de piedra dirigiéndose directamente hacia ellos

El disparo fue hecho a tan corta distancia que nadie en su camino pudo esquivarlo, quedando una multitud de shinigamis debajo de la roca hecha escombros, mientras el joven comenzaba a mover sus brazos con firmeza haciendo salir grandes trozos de roca del suelo para luego lanzarlos como proyectiles sin siquiera tener contacto con ellos

Mientras los miembros de los distintos escuadrones esquivaban como podían los ataques de Hiruki, Ryoko y Kengo se sumaron al combate acercándose por la izquierda y derecha respectivamente

El pelirrojo había saltado desde uno de los techos de las casas circundantes con su espada empuñada con ambas manos, solo que ahora esta se encontraba envuelta en llamas, al caer, el hombre impacto su arma contra el suelo desplegando una columna de fuego varios metros alrededor del lugar del impacto

Los escombros volando por el aire de Hiruki y las llamaradas que provenían de cada embate de la espada de Kengo comenzaban a sembrar el caos en el enorme contingente que aún no podía entender de qué forma sus enemigo controlaban de tal manera los elementos

Para empeorar las cosas para los shinigamis, Ryoko se acerco a paso veloz por el flanco derecho de sus adversarios de la misma forma que Hiruki lo había hecho momentos antes, solo que a diferencia de los rápidos y firmes movimientos del brazos del rubio, la joven cerro sus ojos comenzando a mover sus brazos y piernas con delicadeza y tranquilidad de la misma forma que alguien practica Tai-chi

Al cabo de unos segundos, unas ligeras corrientes de aire comenzaron a rodearla guiadas por el capricho de sus manos, hasta que sus ojos celestes se abrieron con enorme decisión y se enfocaron en los hombres y mujeres que se acercaban hacia ella

En un parpadeo todo ser en su camino salió disparado varios metros en el aire impulsados por un fuerte viento huracanado para luego caer en las polvorientas calles totalmente inconscientes, mientras que la muchacha observaba con una sonrisa confiada el resultado de su entrenamiento antes de retomar el ataque contra el próximo grupo de combatientes

Poco pudo hacer el combinado de las divisiones seis, ocho, once y trece ante tal despliegue de poder quedando absolutamente derrotados al cabo de cinco minutos, si hubieran dejado atrás su desconcierto y se hubieran concentrado en mantenerse organizados quizás podrían haber dado un poco más de pelea, pero tal y como les había dicho Kagawa, el miedo y la confusión termino por debilitarlos, desde el momento que ellos habían demostrado parte de su vasto arsenal de inusuales habilidades, la victoria estaba asegurada

Ahora solo los cuatro capitanes junto con unos maltrechos Renji, Ikkaku y Yumichika observaban como los tres vizard avanzaban lentamente hacia ellos, en ese momento, los seis eran la única defensa entre los invasores y el Seireitei

El teniente y los dos oficiales fueron los primeros en plantarle cara al enemigo, ambos miembros del escuadrón 11 liberaron sus shikais mientras que Renji se preparaba para liberar su bankai, el pelirrojo observo con reproche a Ikkaku ya que este ni siquiera en una situación de peligro como esa era capaz de mostrar su bankai en publico

-¡BANKAI!

Una nube de polvo rodeo al cuerpo del shinigami, cuando esta desapareció rebeló el enorme esqueleto de serpiente, la más poderosa y verdadera forma de su zanpakutō

-¡Ataca! ¡Hihiō Zabimaru!

La criatura se lanzo a toda velocidad hacia los vizard que apenas habían logrado escapar, el hecho de que un teniente hubiera alcanzado su bankai los había descolocado seriamente y el golpe sorpresa los ponía en desventaja en el combate

Ryoko tenía problemas para esquivar los embates de una enfurecida Zabimaru, la serpiente se había movido de tal forma que la joven había quedado rodeada completamente por los segmentos de aquel bankai

Cuando se aseguro de que su presa no tu hubiera escape, con un movimiento de su mano, Renji ordeno a su zanpakutō detener su ataque contra la vizard, la joven observo atónita como aquella enorme criatura se mantuvo estática mientras el pelirrojo la observaba con el rostro serio

-¿Por qué no atacas?

Pregunto una Ryoko a la que apenas le salían las palabras de la boca, Renji mantuvo su rostro imperturbable mientras tenía sus ojos fijos en la muchacha de cabello blanco

-Simple, eres una mujer

La furia afloro en el rostro de la chica mientras un vena a punto de estallar le surgía en la sien, con violencia desenfundo su zanpakutō y clavo una mirada repleta de ira para con el muchacho pelirrojo

-¡¿Entonces no me consideras un rival por algo tan estúpido como mi genero?!

Grito a todo pulmón la joven mientras el reiatsu a su alrededor comenzaba a girar en torno a ella y su kodachi comenzaba a brillar con una fuerte luz celeste

Renji levantó las cejas un tanto extrañado con la reacción de la peliblanca, como si tuviera que hacer uso de su paciencia, el muchacho dejo salir un suspiro y le respondió a la chica

-No, pero un hombre que le levanta la mano a una mujer es simplemente una basura

La muchacha sonrió desafiante ante esa declaración mientras el brillo de su espada comenzaba a aumentar cada vez más y el reiatsu que la rodeaba empezaba a condensarse sobre su ropa

-Vaya, al parecer estoy en presencia de un caballero, es una lástima, porque veras, con esta mujer, el no atacar no es una opción, voy demostrarte que algunas veces es mejor dejar la caballerosidad de lado

El teniente correspondió el gesto y observo a la vizard con una mueca arrogante

-¿Ah sí? ¿Se podría saber por qué?

-Porque esta mujer va a patear tu culo tantas veces que vas a perder la sensibilidad sino peleas en serio

-No creo que una mujer hable de esa manera

-Pues cree lo que quieras, yo no vine aquí para aprender modales por si no lo sabías, yo vine aquí a demostrar mi fuerza

Renji sonrió ante esas palabras, aunque aún le incomodara el hecho de que fuera una mujer, la pasión de sus palabras lo hacía recordarse a sí mismo, la decisión apareció en sus ojos, si ella tanto quería un combate valía la pena ver si toda esa confianza tenia fundamentos

-Bien señorita, veamos que tiene para mostrarnos

-Con mucho gusto

Pero cuando los poderes de vizard de Ryoko estaban por surgir, una luz azulada encegueció a todos en el lugar, aquel refusilo duro apenas una fracción de segundo, pero cuando los ojos de todos se recuperaron de ese destello pudieron ver cuál fue el impacto que causo

-¡Renji!

Fue el grito de Ikkaku al ver al teniente con un gran agujero rodeado de carne quemada en su hombro derecho y como de este salía un potente chorro de sangre mientras que su bankai se derrumbaba y se desvanecía en el aire

La estática que quedaba remanente en el cuerpo petrificado del teniente seguía una línea en el aire que iba directamente al perpetrador de aquel ataque, los ojos del pelirrojo lucharon por ver aquel que era su atacante, pero a duras penas pudieron ver una figura borrosa en el cielo antes de caer rendidos al igual que el resto de su cuerpo

-No deberías inmiscuirte en combates que no puedas luchar Ryoko

Dijo Makoto con los ojos ensombrecidos, su cuerpo ligeramente agachado y en posición de combate con su brazo derecho y los dedos índice y medio extendidos de los cuales brotaban ligeras descargas de electricidad

-Cómo sabré que combates son adecuados para mí si jamás me permites probarme a mi misma

Mascullo la chica por lo bajo mientras con un movimiento de su brazo desasía su incompleta transformación y observaba descender al muchacho castaño con fastidio, pero lo único que atino a hacer fue apretar los puños con rabia

-Ikkaku, deberías tomar a ese sujeto y salir de aquí junto con Yumichika antes de que las cosas se pongan un poco peligrosas

Dijo el muchacho que lentamente comenzaba a caminar hacia el resto de sus compañeros, el calvo lo observo con furia en su mirada mientras el castaño le sonreía a los demás vizard y se detenía junto a ellos, sin pensárselo dos veces, el tercer oficial del onceavo escuadrón se lanzo al ataque

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el shinigami se encontraba a metros del joven que acababa de desenfundar su pistola derecha apuntándola justo a su cabeza, el comienzo de una batalla entre ambos era inminente y parecía que nadie sería capaz de impedirla

-¡Lárgate de aquí Ikkaku!

Fue un grito potente que salió del capitán Zaraki haciendo que ambos contendientes desistieran de sus ataques, mientras el muchacho hacía desparecer su arma en el aire y el calvo bajaba la punta de su lanza, este lo observaba con el rostro completamente serio

-Ya oíste al capitán, lo mejor será que te vayas Ikkaku

El oficial dio media vuelta listo para irse, aunque, no sin antes darle una mirada de reojo a su antiguo compañero pensando en lo que había pasado segundos antes, él había creído que el muchacho no sería capaz de reaccionar a su ataque, pero antes de siquiera estar a mitad de camino este ya tenía su arma en mano preparado para volarle los sesos

-Dime una cosa, ¿Por qué demonios no disparaste?

El muchacho sonrió ante esa pregunta como si acabara de oír la estupidez más grande del mundo

-¡¿Qué mierda te parece tan gracioso?!

Makoto ladeo su cabeza y agacho un poco el rostro sin perder su sonrisa por unos segundos antes de dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro y volver a mirar a los ojos al calvo

-Nada, solo que creí que tú lo entenderías

-Entender qué

-El hecho de que, a pesar de haber sido exiliado, sigo sintiéndome parte del escuadrón once

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Por favor Ikkaku, es simple, aunque mi zanpakutō tome esta forma, siempre preferiré un duelo con espadas

El muchacho levanto su mano y apunto al calvo con su dedo índice, y una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro

-Y créeme cuando te digo que contigo, Madarame Ikkaku, no aceptare nada que no sea una lucha mano a mano con todo nuestro poder

Ikakku soltó una pequeña risa ante la declaración del castaño, sin dejar de darle la espalda, camino hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Renji y se lo cargo al hombro, antes de irse volteo hacia Makoto y le dedico una sonrisa confiada

-Al menos el exilio no te ha cambiado en nada, sigues siendo tan estúpido y suicida como siempre amigo mío

-Que puedo decir, algunos hábitos son para siempre

Contesto el castaño encogiéndose de hombros sin perder su semblante confiado

-Bien, será mejor que te prepares Makoto, porque la próxima vez que nos veamos… Te aseguro que tu estúpida invasión va a terminar allí

Y diciendo esto, Ikkaku salió de un shumpo del campo junto con un lastimado Yumichika acompañándolo y un Renji inconsciente en su espalda

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

Fue la reacción del capitán Zaraki, y no era para menos, ya que un símbolo circular que irradiaba una luz negra comenzaba a dibujarse en un área a lo alto del cielo que abarcaba completamente al Seireitei desplegando un velo traslucido de iguales características hacia el suelo

En cuestión de segundos, toda aquella fortaleza que hacía de cuartel general para todos los shinigamis, se encontraba rodeada por aquella cortina negra de energía mientras los cuatro capitanes presentes observaban atónitos aquel hecho, incluso el mismísimo Byakuya se veía ligeramente sorprendido por todo lo que sucedía

La barrera había caído justo en el medio del espacio que separaba a ambos grupos beligerantes que ahora solo podían verse los unos a los otros a través de aquella enorme masa traslucida de un negro violáceo

Sin nada más que hacer que mirar, los capitanes se resignaron a terminar rodeados por aquella inmensurable cantidad de energía, a modo de prueba, el capitán Kyōraku choco su zanpakutō logrando que esta generara un pequeño chispazo

-No hay caso, no me permite utilizar la habilidad de mi zanpakutō

-Ha de ser un hadou muy poderoso para inhibir los efectos de la zanpakutō de un capitán

Respondió un preocupado y pensativo Ukitake

-No creo que esta masa negra sea un hadou, de todas formas, esto algo que le corresponde a la división de kido, nosotros no podemos hacer nada más

-Tsk, tanto alboroto solo para terminar así, y yo que me había emocionado por tener un combate con alguno de ellos

-Tranquilo Zaraki, estoy seguro de que estos vizards solo están calentando… Y eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa

-Eso espero, no puedo esperar para tener una buena pelea

La puerta comenzaba a abrirse lentamente mientras los capitanes caminaban al interior del Seireitei, todos excepto uno

En ese momento, Byakuya Kuchiki, manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo, se encontraba intercambiando miradas con su antiguo conocido mientras que este lo observaba con furia

Apenas un par de metros se paraban a ambos de su respectivo lado de la barrera, dando unos pocos pasos, el rubio desenfundo su zanpakutō y dio un fuerte mandoble a aquella sustancia violácea, logrando que solo su enojo aumentara un poco más al ver como el arma rebotaba contra el campo energía

-Tsk, podría haber esperado un poco más para hacer esto Kagawa

Fue lo único que salió de su boca antes de dar media vuelta y volver con el resto de los vizard, al igual que lo hacia el capitán shinigami con los suyos, dejando atrás junto con Ryoko y Kengo a un pensativo Makoto que observaba detenidamente la barrera frente a él

Con su rostro serio, el castaño se quedo observando por un momento el lugar donde hacia unos minutos se encontraba su antiguo compañero, al recordar sus palabras ladeo su cabeza dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de retomar su sonrisa y su mirada llenas de confianza

-Yo no estaría tan seguro… Aún no estoy convencido, Ikkaku, si alguien aquí esta ciertamente a la altura de todo esto

CAPITULO 2 "INVASION" FIN

Avances

Los ryoka regresan a la sociedad de almas pero esta vez ellos serán sus defensores, ¿Cuáles serán los primeros pasos a dar?, ¿Cuál será la verdadera naturaleza de los poderes de estos nuevos enemigos? todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de "La Rebelión de los Vizard Renegados"

ENCICLOPEDIA V.R "INTRODUCCIÓN"

Los reflectores se iluminan uno a uno revelando una bodega llena de distintos artículos de utilería, vestuario y demás objetos típicos de un estudio de televisión, un pequeño escenario de madera se ubica contra una de las paredes despintadas de aquel edificio

Una pequeña cámara personal sobre un trípode es el único elemento tecnológico del lugar y está apuntando precisamente a la pequeña estructura

El eco de las pisadas hechas por un par de botas es lo único que suena en aquel abandonado lugar, luego de subir unos pocos escalones, tímidamente se acerca una joven hermosa de cabello blanco y ojos celestes

Parándose firmemente frente a la lente, la joven se aclara su garganta y toma un pequeño papel de su bolsillo, el cual lee en unos cuantos segundos, luego mira detenidamente a la cámara y un ligero rubor aparece en sus mejillas, pero rápidamente ladea su cabeza y retoma la decisión en su mirada

-Bien, como verán esto aún está en proceso de construcción, ya que el tacaño del escritor no quiso invertir más dinero

En eso, un muchacho pelinegro vestido con un conjunto deportivo azul y amarillo sentado detrás de la cámara escribe un cartel y lo levanta en el aire

A MI NO ME METAS, TÚ SOLO LIMITATE A DECIR LO ESCRITO EN EL PAPEL O TE MATO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO

Mascullando unas cuantas maldiciones por lo bajo la joven retoma su papel de presentadora

-Como sea, este segmento se llamara Enciclopedia V.R. ¿Por qué V.R.? Porque al escritor le da flojera escribir Vizards Renegados y a mí me da flojera decirlo

¡EL PAPEL, EL PAPEL!

-Si, si, a eso voy, a eso voy… Como les decía, este segmento saldrá al final de cada capítulo y su objetivo será explicar las técnicas exclusivas de nuestro grupo, aunque tarde o temprano nos quedaremos sin nada que explicar, por eso eventualmente habrá invitados y contestaremos cualquiera de las dudas que tengan ustedes los lectores con respecto a nosotros

POR FAVOR RYOKO, SONRIE UN POCO MÁS, VAMOS SI ERES MUY BONITA

-¿En serio tengo que hacerlo?

HAZLO O TE HAGO APARECER EN TRAJE DE BAÑO MALDITA SEA

La joven da una de sus mejores y más hermosas sonrisas mientras pone sus manos detrás de su espalda y se inclina ligeramente, quedando en una linda y tierna pose típica de cualquier chica de anime

-En fin, eso es todo queridos lectores, esperamos sus preguntas, reviews, opiniones, criticas y lo que sea que quieran decirnos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo donde explicaremos más a fondo la poderosa técnica del _rugido_ y tendremos invitados ¡No se lo pierdan!

ENCICLOPEDIA V.R. "INTRODUCCIÓN" FIN

Notas de Autor

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii luego de una larga ausencia vuelvo al ruedo damas y caballeros, si ya sé que merezco ser lapidado por mi falta de compromiso, les pido mil disculpas por eso, pero es como si me hubiera orinado encima un dinosaurio por la tan mala suerte que tengo de bloquearme apenas me siento a escribir, en serio es por demás frustrante, pensé en ponerme a escribir este capítulo una vez terminara el otro de EVA, son muchas las cosas las que me pasan con ese cap, pero con decirles que me bloquee irremediablemente a poco más de mil palabras de terminar creo que se darán una idea

Pero en fin, eso harina de otro costal, por ahora voy a concentrar mis esfuerzos en este fic para no poder mi presencia en fanfiction, no sé bien por qué, pero esta historia se me hace mucho más amena de escribir además de los reviews que recibí que también son un empuje importante, espero poder recibir más en el futuro (Si soy muy codicioso muajaja)

Con respecto a la historia, sé que pensaran que es algo así como un crossover con avatar o algo así, nada más lejos de la verdad, (De hecho, el manejo de los elementos ni siquiera es parte du sus poderes principales) aunque el manejo de los elementos si me vino por ese lado (Además de que en Bleach aparecen zanpakutōs con este tipo de habilidades) el origen de estos poderes tiene una razón mucho más profunda que el ser un maestro tierra, agua, fuego, etc. Pero eso se irá revelando en la historia a medida que vayan pasando los capítulos, solo habrá que ser pacientes… y leer el fic obviamente XD

Reviews (Mil disculpas por la tardanza a ambos T_T)

Bustercall: No me esperaba que agregaras esta historia a tus favoritos jeje, fuiste el primero en apoyarme en esta página por lo que tu opinión es muy importante para mí, me encanto que la historia sea de tu agrado y no te preocupes, este fic lo voy a terminar y voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por publicarlo seguido, te aseguro que no va a ser necesario aprender maldiciones en diez idiomas distintos jajaja (Pero en cualquier caso, solo es esperar hasta diciembre, una vez terminen las clases voy a empezar a publicar como loco XD)

Pau-chan: Sip, soy cien por ciento argento amiga, es más, creo que sos la primer compatriota que comenta uno de mis fics jeje, me alegro de que la historia te guste; los sueños de Ichigo se me ocurrieron de repente, me pareció la mejor forma de emparejarlo con ambas sin recurrir a un occ; la pareja aún no la decido pero supongo que voy estirar la decisión durante todo el fic (Al estilo más Troll como Tite Kubo jaja, bueno, no creo ser capaz de tanto :S). Con respecto a los personajes, son completamente invenciones mías, aunque tengo que admitir que en su diseño me inspire demasiado en una de las series que comencé a ver hace relativamente poco, si la viste, fija que te vas a dar cuenta una vez liberen sus poderes… Espero poder volverte a leer en este fic pronto, me llegaste a caer tan bien que casi me olvido que sos de river jajaja nah estoy jodiendo, ojala te haya gustado el capitulo

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y vuelvo a pedir perdón por la demora (ojala no vuelva a ocurrir T_T), acá se despide Shinjiesbostero y ya saben, dejen reviews, follows y bla, bla, bla, después de todo sus concejos me hacen mejor escritor y sus ánimos las ganas para seguir haciéndolo

Saludos, suerte y nos estamos leyendo


End file.
